Adolescentes em crise
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Sétimo ano, Harry e Hermione encontram um quarto secreto, e acabam se apaixonando, mas o fim está mais proximo do que esperavam... Será o amor capaz de vencer todo o mau? [Agora com continuaça: Memories]
1. De volta a Hogwarts

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 1 – De volta a Hogwarts**

Harry estava na casa dos Dursley, já que recusou o convite para ir a para a Toca, verificando seu malão amanha, ele ira pegar o trem para Hogwarts. (Que mesmo com a morte de Dumbledore reabriu. A nova diretora é a professora Mcgonagall que, com muito esforço conseguiu que Hogwarts fosse reaberta, já que sabia que esse era o desejo de Dumbledore.) Harry não estava muito animado para voltar a Hogwarts, queria desvendar o seu passado e o de Voldemort. Mas já que Rony, Hermione e Gina iriam voltar ele decidiu que voltaria também. Fechou o malão e se deitou na cama com os braços abaixo da cabeça. Ficou contemplado o teto e pensando sobre coisas distintas e logo adormeceu.

Acordou às nove horas da manha seguinte, percebeu que tinha adormecido de tênis, e imaginou o que sua tia diria se visse. Correu para tomar banho e se arrumar. Levou uma hora para que estivasse pronto, desceu com suas coisas e encontrou com os Dursely, por incrível que pareça, esperando por ele. Harry pegou carona com eles.

Na plataforma Harry se despediu dos Dursley, e foi para a plataforma 9/5. faltava quinze minutos para o trem partir. Harry viu Gina chegando, e depois uma cena que achou muito estranha, Rony e Hermione, chegando, de mãos dadas. Harry pensou no que tinha perdido por ficar na casa dos Dursley.

Depois de se cumprimentarem. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram procurar lugares no trem, acharam um lugar no ultimo vagão.

- Que foi que eu perdi? – Harry perguntou a todos ao se sentarem

- Longa estória – Rony e Hermione falaram juntos.

- Percebi que você é monitora chefe agora Mione.

- É, e por causa disso eu tenho que ir. Você vem Rony?

- Agora não... Encontro-te lá em...

- RONY! – Hermione gritou indicando Harry e Gina com os olhos

- Ah não... Quero dizer, vou sim Mi. – Ele respondeu e se levantou

Os dois saíram. Harry olhou para Gina.

- Senti saudades, Harry.– Gina disse se aproximando

- Também senti... Muita. -

Harry puxou Gina e a beijou.

- Harry, eu amo você.

- E eu te amo, Gina.

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

Olá, o anjo do meu pesadelo

The shadow in the background of the morgue

A sombra no fundo do necrotério

The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

A vítima menos suspeita na escuridão no vale

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Podemos viver como Jack e Sally se quisermos

Where you can always find me

Onde você sempre pode me encontrar

Well have Halloween on Christmas

Nós teremos o Dia das Bruxas no Natal

And in the night well wish this never ends

E na noite desejaremos que isto nunca acabe

Well wish this never ends

Desejaremos que isto nunca acabe

Harry ficou serio. Pensando em como as coisas iriam mudar a partir de agora. Rony e Hermione estavam namorando, agora seus amigos não teriam mais tempo para ele. Harry pensou se eles se sentiram assim quando ele começou a namorar Gina. Mas talvez não como ele, porque eles ainda tinham um ao outro, mas ele, ele não tinha mais nenhum dos dois amigos.

- Harry, você esta bem? – Gina perguntou ao ver a expressão dele.

- Não. Quero dizer, eu... Eu... Vou... Vou... Ao... Ao... Ba-banheiro – Harry gaguejou e saiu o mais rápido que pode.

Assim que saiu da cabine. Harry foi na direção do banheiro. Mas viu uma coisa caminho o fez parar, Rony e Hermione estavam se beijando no meio do corredor. Ficou um pouco em choque. Hermione se agarrando no meio do corredor? Isso não tinha nada a ver com ela. Ainda mais agora que ela era monitora chefe. Ficou parado, olhando, simplesmente em choque.

Hermione teve a impressão de estar sendo vigiada, se separou do beijo. Olhou para o lado e viu Harry se virando e saindo correndo. Rony beijava seu pescoço, provavelmente não tinha visto o que Hermione viu. Rony começou a subir pelo pescoço de Hermione, na procura de seus lábios.

- Harry. – Hermione susurrou. Rony levou um susto com o que ouviu e se separou olhando incrédulo para Hermione.

- O que disse?

- Ahn? – ela percebeu que tinha falado besteira – que você disse?- foi a melhor desculpa que ela conseguiu.

- Você me chamou de... A deixa pra lá. – Rony disse e voltou a beijá-la.

- Harry, o que houve?- Gina perguntou ao ver a cara de Harry quando ele entrou na cabine

- Não foi nada.

- Você esta tão serio.

- Não é nada, Gina.

- Espero... Mas assim, Harry. Agente parou no meio de uma coisinha... – Gina foi se aproximando a cada palavra. E voltaram a se beijar.

Durante toda a viagem Harry e Gina se beijaram. Rony e Hermione não apareceram de novo no trem, mas pegaram a mesma carruagem, e foram conversando todo o caminho sobre como Rony e Hermione começaram a namorar.

- Estávamos dando uma volta pelo terreno ai Rony tropeçou e me puxou junto, eu acabei caindo em cima dele. Ficamos muito próximos, nos olhamos por algum tempo e de repente estávamos nos beijando. - Hermione explicou

- Melhor beijo da minha vida. - Rony acrescentou. Fazendo Hermione ruborizar

- No dia seguinte eu estava tentando estudar no jardim. Daí o Rony aparece e começa a me atazanar, dizendo que eu não tinha porque estudar. Mandei ele ir embora. Mas ele ficou parado me olhando, eu fingi que não tinha percebido a presença dele e continuei lendo, ai ele tirou o livro da minha mão. Levantei a cabeça para encara-lo, ele estava quase me beijando, então nos beijamos de novo. Quando nos separamos ele me perguntou, e eu disse que sim.

- Daí nunca mais nos desgrudamos. – Rony disse

Chegaram em Hogwarts, ouviram a professora McGonagall falar um monte de coisas sobre a segurança, ler uma lista de coisas que Filch pediu que fosse proibido. Finalmente comeram, e Harry percebeu o quanto estava com fome.

Rony e Hermione foram para o salão comunal levar os alunos novos. Harry e Gina ficaram conversando quase ate o salão se esvaziar, quando decidiram que já era hora de ir para a torre. Chegaram lá e viram Rony e Hermione, no maior amasso em uma poltrona. Gina olhou para Harry, como se na expectativa de fazer o mesmo. Mas Harry simplesmente olhou os amigos abaixou a cabeça e foi para o dormitório sem falar nada, deixando Gina parada sozinha, mas logo ela decidiu fazer o mesmo.

- HARRY VOCE VAI ME DIZER O QUE VOCE TEM OU NÃO?- Gina gritou depois de perguntar a mesma coisa varias vezes durante o café da manhã.

-JÁ TE DISSE QUE NÃO É NADA!- Harry respondeu com raiva, já estava cansado de responder que não tinha nada. – EU SÓ NÃO QUERO SAIR ME AGARRANDO COM VOCE PELO COLEGIO!

- AH, ENTAO O PROBLEMA SOU EU?

- NÃO, O PROBLEMA É VOCES DOIS GRITANDO. – Malfoy gritou da mesa da sonserina

Harry parou de encarar Gina e olhou a volta, todos olhavam para eles. Toda a mesa da sonserina ria da piada de Malfoy. Ele olhou de novo para Gina e saiu do salão principal bufando de raiva.

I miss you I miss you

Sinto sua falta Sinto sua falta

Where are you and Im so sorry

Onde você está e eu sinto muito

I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

Não consigo dormir não consigo sonhar esta noite

I need somebody and always

Eu preciso de alguém e sempre

This sick strange darkness

Esta estranha doente escuridão

Comes creeping on so haunting every time

Vem rastejando e assombrando o tempo inteiro

And as I stared I counted

E enquanto eu olhava fixamente eu contava

Webs from all the spiders

Teias de todas as aranhas

Catching things and eating their insides

Pegando coisas e comendo seus interiores

Like indecision to call you

Como a indecisão de te ligar

and hear your voice of treason

E ouvir sua voz de traição

Will you come home and stop this pain tonight

Você vai vir para casa e parar esta dor esta noite

Stop this pain tonight

Parar esta dor esta noite

"Porque ela tem que se meter em tudo?" Pensou "Porque o Malfoy tinha que se meter?" "Os dariam um belo casal. Dois intrometidos". Andou ate o salão comunal e se sentou em frente a lareira, esperando para ir para a primeira aula do ano, Herbologia.

- Harry – Hermione sussurrou durante a aula de Herbologia – sem querer me meter, ou te encher o saco, mas você anda estranho, serio, não fala nada, você esta com algum problema?

- Você acha? – Harry perguntou. Se ela estava dizendo, era porque era serio, - Eu realmente estou diferente? – porque com ela ele conseguia conversar? Mas com Gina que era sua namorada ele não conseguia. Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. – Sabe, eu não sei porque, mas não sinto vontade de conversar.

E ficaram em silencio. Mas uma coisa atormentou Harry durante toda a aula. Hermione estava certa ele estava estranho, ele não sabia se explicar porque. Sorriu ao pensar que só conseguiu se abrir com Hermione, ela realmente era muito especial para ele.

Harry estava andando por um corredor a caminho do salão comunal, e viu Gina conversando com umas amigas e foi ate ela,

- Gina. Posso fal... – ele começou, mas ela simplesmente saiu o ignorando.

Dont waste your time on me youre already

Não perca seu tempo comigo você já é

The voice inside my head ( I miss you I miss you)

A voz dentro da minha cabeça (sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)

Dont waste your time on me youre already

Não perca seu tempo comigo você já é

The voice inside my head (I miss you I miss you)

A voz dentro da minha cabeça (sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)

Harry passou o dia todo pensando no que tinha falado com Hermione. Quando já era noite ele decidiu dar uma volta, e foi parar encostado na arvore de sempre, de frente para o lago, estava triste por ter brigado com Gina. Se arrependeu por ter gritado com ela. Mas ela não queria falar com ele. Como sentia falta dela.

I miss you I miss you

Sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta

I miss you I miss you

Sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta

I miss you I miss you

Sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta

* * *

**N/A:** Tah ai. Comecei a fic que vaide uma song em cada capitulo.

Nao gostei desse capitulo nao. mas a musica é: "I miss you - Blink 182". Eu ja fiz o sengundo capitulo, amanha eu posto. Eu estou com ideias legais pra essa fic.O inicio ficou meio chato, mas ela vai ficar muito legal. No proximo capitulo ela ja começa e esquentar... :)

meu msn: suca3000 hotmail . com - pode me add

Suzana.


	2. Crises de ciúme

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 2 – Crises de ciúme**

Mother Earth

Mãe natureza

Birds and butterflies

Pássaros e borboletas

Rivers and mountains she creates

Rios e montanhas ela criou

But you'll never know

Mas você nunca saberá

The next move she'll make

O próximo movimento que ela fará

- Harry. – Harry ouviu a voz de Hermione se aproximando – Harry.

- Estou aqui Mione. – Harry respondeu sem se mexer. Hermione andou ate ele e se sentou ao seu lado

- Você esta assim por causa da briga?

- Ela não quer nem olhar para mim.

- Foi só uma briguinha boba, Harry. Logo vocês voltam.

- Não sei Mione. Ela parecia estar com muita raiva

- Não devia sair com a namorada do seu amigo pobretão Potter. – Malfoy disse – Mas eu acho que isso significa que a gostosa da sua namorada esta disponível.

Harry se levantou de um salto. Olhou com ódio para Malfoy, apontou sua varinha e fez Malfoy ficar pendurado de cabeça para baixo. Hermione se levantou e ficou do lado de Harry, com a varinha na mão.

- Nem pense em tocar um dedo nela, Malfoy. –

- Sabe Potter, sua namorada passa de mão em mão com tanta velocidade. Até eu já fiquei com ela. E olha que ela devia me odiar... Potter, Potter, Potter você é um corno.

Harry soltou Malfoy no chão fazendo ele cair com força, depois o levantou de novo,

- Nunca diga isso da Gina.

- Os que não aceitam a verdade sempre se dão mal.

Harry levantou mais o corpo de Malfoy e o soltou, fazendo ele cair de cara no chão. Quando Draco levantou o rosto, Harry viu o nariz dele pingando sangue. E começou a rir, junto com Hermione.

- Você me paga Potter. Você me paga. – Draco disse e saiu correndo

Depois que Malfoy foi embora, Harry voltou para baixo da arvore, serio e preocupado,

- Harry, você não acreditou nisso não, não é?

- E se ele tiver falado serio?

- Você que vai me dizer Harry. Você acha que a Gina faria uma coisa dessas? – Hermione perguntou. Harry ficou pensativo, olhando para a grama. – Harry, o Malfoy só queria te irritar, mas você deu uma boa lição nele. Acho que da próxima vez que ele vier encher o saco ele vai pensar duas vezes.

- Ele se deu mal não é –

- Muito, alias você sempre da uma lição nele. Que nem no ano passado, que você usou o sectumsempra.

- Nem me lembra, mas foi uma boa lição. Mas eu nunca vou esquecer o dia que você deu um soco nele, no terceiro ano.

- É aquilo também nunca vou me esquecer. –

- Ei Weasley, já viu quem é a nova namorada do Potter? Estão lá na arvore

- Você não me engana Malfoy, ate parece que o Harry ia estar com outra no mesmo dia que brigou com a Gina.

- Você que sabe. Mas se quiser tirar a duvida, sabe aonde ir.

Dizendo isso Malfoy saiu rindo. Deixando Rony parado, vendo Malfoy sair. Decidiu ir então para a torre da grifinoria e esqucer tudo isso. Mas e se Malfoy não quisesse ferrar ele, quisesse ferrar Harry? Será que Harry estava com outra garota? Querm seria ela? Para harry estar andando com ela no mesmo dia que terminou com Gina? Se é que eles realmente terminaram? Teria que verificar.

Horas, minutos, segundos? A quanto tempo eles estavam conversando, não sabiam. Mas Harry finalmente tirou Gina da cabeça. Ele e Hermione conversavam e riam descontroladamente, lembrando de tudo o que passaram durante os sete anos em Hogwarts.

Estavam muito próximos, mas não perceberam a proximidade, ate que Harry sentiu um calafrio, e desviou seu olhar para os lábios de Hermione, sentindo uma estranha vontade de se aproximar mais. Hermione percebeu que o amigo se aproximava, mas não tinha vontade de se afastar, pelo contrario, queria se aproximar mais. Sentiu um calafrio, estavam quase se beijando,

You can try

Você pode tentar

But it is useless to ask why

Mas é inútil perguntar por que

Cannot control her

Não pode controlá-la

She goes her own way

Ela faz o próprio caminho

- HARRY! – Rony gritou – COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COM A GINA? – Rony correu para ficar de frente para ele, e viu quem Harry quase beijou, - Hermione?

- Calma Rony. – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

She rules until the end of time

Ela domina até o fim dos tempos

She gives and she takes

Ela dá e ela tira

She rules until the end of time

Ela domina até o fim dos tempos

She goes her way

Ela faz o próprio caminho

- Calma nada. Minha namorada e meu amigo, que por acaso é namorado da minha irmã, se beijando.

- Rony, não aconteceu nada. – mais uma vez disseram juntos

- Sei! Continuem curtindo porque eu cansei! – Rony disse e saiu andando

Harry e Hermione se olharam, suas mentes estavam em conflito enquanto olhavam para os olhos um do outro,

"O que eu fiz, alias, o que eu quase fiz? Não, O que fizemos? O que quase fizemos?... Se não fosse o Rony... Rony! Eu tenho que falar com ele". Harry pensou.

"O que eu fiz, alias, o que eu quase fiz? Não, O que fizemos? O que quase fizemos?... Se não fosse o Rony... Rony! Eu tenho que falar com ele". Hermione pensou

With every breath

Com cada respiração

And all the choices that we make

E todas as escolhas que nós fazemos

We are only passing through on her way

Nós apenas estamos atravessando o caminho dela

I find my strength

Eu acho minha força

Believing that your soul lives on

Acreditando que sua alma se mantém viva

Until the end of time

Até o fim dos tempos

I'll carry it with me

Eu levarei isto comigo

- Tenho que falar com Rony! – falaram juntos mais uma vez. Levantando-se logo em seguida.

- Você vai falar primeiro, Hermione. – Harry disse

- Certo. E... Desculpe-me, Harry.

- Não tem porque se desculpar – Harry falou. Hermione respondeu com um sorriso e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo.

Until you know my dear

Até que você saiba, meu querido.

You don't have to fear

Você não deve temer

- Rony! Rony! RONY! – Hermione gritava enquanto corria para alcançá-lo

- O que você quer? – Rony perguntou arrogante. Parou e se virou.

- Quero que me escute. – Hermione respondeu, e correu mais um pouco para ficar de frente para ele.

- Você não tem nada a me dizer

- Se não tivesse não teria vindo te aqui, agora me escuta. Não aconteceu nada!

- Como não? Eu vi vocês quase se beijando.

- Foi um acidente. Eu não tinha a intenção.

- Não, Hermione, não. – Rony disse balançando a cabeça negativamente

- Olha Rony, Não vai acontecer de novo. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Me de mais uma chance. Só mais uma.

- Eu não sei Hermione. Eu realmente não sei.

- Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Então você admite.

- Não. Porque não tenho nada pra admitir. Estou falando serio Rony.

- Eu também estou falando serio quando digo que não.

- Rony, não aconteceu nada.

- Acabou, Hermione.

- Rony. - ela chamou,

- Tchau! - ele saiu, deixando-a parada sem reação.

A new beggining always starts at the end

Um novo início sempre começa no final

Until you know my dear

Até que você saiba, meu querido

You don't have to fear

Você não deve temer

Until the end of time

Até o fim dos tempos

Until the end of time

Até o fim dos tempos

Until the end of time

Até o fim dos tempos

She goes her way

Ela faz o próprio caminho

* * *

N/A: Conforme prometido, ta ai o capitulo dois.

>>Tem beijo no proximo capitulo!E com isso, é claro, mais briga! Isso é tudo que eu vou dizer,o resto vao ter que esperar, mas nao vai demorar nao. Ela ja ta pronta. So falta da aquela arrumadinha.

Tichha Potter: Muito obrigada por ler a fic, e mais ainda por comentar.

msn: suca3000 - num da pra colocar o email todo, mas se me add so por isso da certo.

bjus!


	3. O quarto secreto

Deculpe-me o esquecimento, a musica do ultimo capitulo é "Mother Earth - Within Temptation"

**_Adolescentes em crise _**

**Capitulo – 3 – O quarto secreto **

Sentada no sofá do salão comunal, Gina esperava Harry. Decidiu que deveriam conversar. Mas Harry não chegava, já eram onze e trinta.

Still

Ainda

Spinning round in my head

Girando pela minha cabeça

How I regret everything that I said

Como eu me arrependendo de tudo o que eu disse

Why did I tell you to go

Porque eu disse a você para partir? 

Saving my pride but losing my soul

Salvando meu orgulho mas perdendo minha alma 

O quadro da mulher gorda se abriu, ela virou na expectativa, mas só viu Rony entrando com um ódio estampado na cara.

- Rony, o que houve?

- Terminei com a Hermione... Boa noite Gina. – ele respondeu grosso

- Mas por q... – ela começou, mas Rony simplesmente saiu.

- Hermione. – Harry chamou atrás dela, ao ver que ela estava parada no meio do corredor. – Hermione, o que houve? Você esta chorando? – perguntou quando ela se virou

- Ele terminou comigo, Harry.

- Tudo vai se resolver, Mione. Vem cá. – Harry disse e a abraçou. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – começou a passar a mão pelo seu cabelo.

Estavam a tanto tempo abraçados ali, que suas pernas estavam ficando dormentes, Hermione tinha arado de chorar, mas não queriam sair. Harry passava a mão pelo cabelo de Hermione enquanto sentia seu perfume. Hermione estava com a cabeça encostada no peito de Harry, sentindo como ele estava mais musculoso, sentido o perfume dele, o perfume que ela adorava.

Uma badalada distante do relógio os fez despertar. Já era meia noite. E eles estavam no saguão de entrada, parados, Filch poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Harry, já é meia noite. Se Filch nos achar, vamos pegar uma bela detenção.

- Você tem razão. Vamos – Harry disse e pegou na sua mão. Sem ao menos perceber.

Foram andando com passos rápidos, estavam quase chegando. Virando o corredor, a sala comunal da grifinoria era no final. Harry começou a sorrir muito aliviado, olhou de esguelha para Hermione, ela também sorria. Mas o sorriso deles se acabou e suas expressões se tornaram de desespero. Ouviram o inconfundível miado da madame No-r-r-r-a não muito distante. Estavam ferrados.

Já era meia noite, e nem sinal do Harry. Gina continuou sentada na sala comunal esperando, estava ficando preocupada "E se ele estiver com outra garota?" perguntava para si mesma "Não, Harry jamais faria isso... ou faria? Será que essa garota é a Hermione? Não ela nunca faria isso... ou faria?" começou a chorar.

I'm here all alone

Eu estou aqui sozinho

Still wait by the phone

Ainda esperando o telefonema

The hours go by

As horas vão

What else could I do but to cry

O que mais eu posso fazer além de chorar 

Harry colou Hermione a ele, não tinha nenhuma sala por perto, não tinham mais o que fazer. Ele se se encostou à parede, mas não bateu na parede, atravessou direto, caindo no chão com violência Hermione em cima dele.

Olhou a volta, nunca tinha visto aquele lugar antes, nem no mapa do maroto. Era uma sala grande, totalmente escura. Hermione pegou sua varinha e acendeu, se levantando em seguida. O lugar estava sujo, cheio de teias de aranha.

Harry se levantou e também acendeu sua varinha. Olhou para Hermione, sentiu uma imensa vontade de beijá-la.

- Você sabe onde estamos? – perguntou se virando para ele, mas quando olhou para Harry, não estava mais nem ai pra onde estavam, só queria beijá-lo.

Inexplicavelmente os dois se aproximaram. Seus lábios se encontraram, começaram com um beijo tímido, se abraçaram, Harry segurando-a pela cintura, e Hermione com os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Não demorou muito para que o beijo se aprofundasse.

- Eles estiveram aqui professora, não faz muito tempo – ouviram a voz de Filch do lado de fora.

- Eles não estão no salão comunal, então não conseguiram chegar. Veja se eles estão no andar de baixo, que eu vou procurar mais nesse andar. – a professora MvGonagall respondeu.

- Sim professora.

Pararam de se beijar e se olharam confusos, sentiram uma imensa vontade de voltarem a se beijar, mas não fizeram isso, ficaram apenas se olhando, tentando acreditar no que tinham feito.

- McGonagall esta atrás da gente. – Hermione disse

- E o Filch. – Harry continuou.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Temos que sair, sem sermos vistos.

- E como vamos sair daqui?

- Entramos por aqui, então talvez possamos atravessar a parede de novo. – Harry respondeu, e começou a apalpar a parede, na procura da saída.

- Ótimo! No primeiro dia de aula, a monitora chefe leva uma detenção. – Hermione disse e começou a apalpar a parede.

- Vai dar tudo certo Mione.

- Acho que esse é o pior dia da minha vida.

- Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo, mas esse é um péssimo dia. – Harry disse e continuou passando a mão pela parede.

- Achei Harry! – Hermione disse quando sua mão atravessou a parede.

Harry andou ate ela, Hermione se virou sorrindo triunfante para ele. Mas quando seu olhares se encontraram, nenhum dos dois se importavam mais com a saída, queriam se beijar de novo. Se abraçaram mais uma vez, e vagarosamente se aproximaram. Começaram a se beijar de novo. Demoraram o beijo por minutos. Não ligavam mais para o mundo, só queriam os lábios do outro.

Uma hora da manha. No salão comunal só tinha ela e a professora McGonagall que parecia estar esperando por alguém. E nada de Harry aparecer.

O relógio de Harry fez um barulhinho, indicando que já era uma hora, se separaram. Olhando para o outro, tentando captar o que tinha acontecido.

- Temos que ir. – Hermione sussurrou.

- Certo – Harry disse e pegou na mão de Hermione.

Atravessaram a parede e seguiram para o salão comunal. O caminho estava vazio, não havia ninguém no corredor. Chegaram na frente do quadro da mulher gorda, disseram a senha e entraram, sorrindo triunfantes, mas o sorriso dos dois foi cortado ao ver a professora McGonagall, indo à direção deles. Agora sim tinham certeza, estavam ferrados.

Na manha do dia seguinte, no salão comunal. Havia um amontoado de alunos do sexto ano perto do quadro de avisos. Harry estava descendo as escadas do dormitório, ate que viu Gina, andou um pouco na direção dela, mas parou, se lembrando que ela não queria falar com ele, ficou observando-a. deveria ir ate ela ou não? Decidiu que não. Rony ainda estava dormindo, foi ver se Hermione já tinha saído do dormitório.

- Harry. – Gina chamou. Harry se virou e foi na direção dela.

- Gina! Eu tenho que fal...

- Só me escuta agora. – ela disse. Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e ela continuou. – eu te esperei aqui no salão comunal, pra tentar conversar, e nada de você aparecer. Como você só chega uma hora da manha? E o pior, de mãos dadas com a Hermione? Onde vocês estavam? – Gina foi aumentando a voz a cada palavra.

- Que por favor parar de gritar.

- Primeiro o Rony aparece e diz que terminou com a Hermione, e três horas depois você aparece de mãos dadas com ela. Foi por sua causa disso que eles terminaram! O que vocês estavam fazendo?

- NÃO TE INTERESSA O QUE ESTAVAMOS FAZENDO!

- HARRY FALA LOGO, ONDE VOCE ESTEVE NOITE PASSADA?

I call and I call

Eu ligo e eu ligo

Just to make things right

Apenas para fazer essas coisas direito

Have I lost the fight

Será que perdi a luta?

Where were you last night

Onde você esteve noite passada? 

- ME DEIXA!

- ONDE VOCES ESTAVAM E O QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO?

- VOCE NÃO VAI QUERER QUE EU TE CONTE AQUI.

- VAI ME DIZER OU NÃO?

- ENTAO TA BOM. EU ESTA EM UMA SALA VAZIA BEIJANDO A HERMIONE! TA FELIZ AGORA?

I beg and I cry

Eu imploro e eu choro

I keep asking why

Eu fico perguntando porque

Where were you last night

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Where were you last night

Onde você esteve noite passada? 

- Você... e a... Hermione? – Gina disse tentando captar o que Harry disse. Quando a ficha pareceu finalmente cair, Gina meteu um tapa de mão cheia na cara de Harry, fazendo ficar vermelho quase que instantaneamente.

Lost

Perdido (a)

In the dark and my fears

Na escuridão e nos meus medos

If only you saw the tracks of my tears

Se você apenas viu as marcas das minhas lagrimas

I think I'm losing my mind

Eu acho que estou perdendo a cabeça

Where did you go and what did you find

Onde você foi e o que você procurou? 

- COMO VOCE PODE?

-CASO VOCE NÃO SE LEMBRE, AGENTE TINHA BRIGADO, NÃO TINHA MAIS NENHUM COMPROMISSO COM VOCE! PORQUE VOCE TERMINOU COMIGO. – Harry respondeu.

Where were you last night

Onde você esteve noite passada? 

Where were you last night

Onde você esteve noite passada? 

- EU TE ODEIO! – Gina gritou e saiu correndo. Harry olhou para o salão, todos olhavam para eles. Agora era oficial, Harry tinha terminado com Gina. Sentiu-se péssimo, com vontade de chorar, agora sim, tudo tinha terminado.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii, agora a fic tah ficando massa. Bem a musica desse capitulo foi "Where were you last night - Nightwish" 

**Cissy Black:** Concordo com vc q blink émuito loko, o nome da musica do ultimo capitulo ta escrito no inicio da fic, valeu por me lembrar, por ler a fic, e mais ainda por comentar... bjus


	4. Flagrantes e de volta ao quarto

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 4 – Flagrantes e de volta ao quarto.**

What day is it and in what month

Que dia é hoje e de que mês?

This clock never seemed so alive

O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo

I can't keep up

Eu não posso prosseguir

And I can't back down

E eu não posso desistir

I've been losing so much time

Tenho perdido tempo demais

O trio de Hogwarts não se falava mais, Rony se recusava a chegar perto deles, Harry e Hermione não se falavam mas passaram todas as aulas da manha se olhando e desviando quando o outro olhava. Eles simplesmente não conseguiam tirar os olhos do outro.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

With nothing to do

Com nada para fazer

Nothing to lose

Nada para perder

And it's you and me and all of the people

E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

And I don't know why

E eu não sei por quê

I can't keep my eyes off of you

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Hermione estava totalmente pra baixo, por ter terminado com Rony. Harry sentia-se triste por ter terminado com Gina, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia aliviado, como se tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas.

Mas foi durante o almoço que a situação de Harry e Hermione piorou mais ainda, Eles estavam sentados um do lado do outro no salão principal,

- É... Mione, s-sobre, o... o q-que aconteceu ontem eu... eu... eu

All of the things that I want to say

Todas as coisas que quero dizer

Just aren't coming out right

Não estão saindo direito

I'm tripping in words

Estou viajando em palavras

You got my head spinning

Você deixou minha mente girando

I don't know where to go from here

Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui

- Harry Potter e Hermione Granger? – uma menina do terceiro ano perguntou.

- Eu. – responderam juntos, e se viraram para a menina.

- A professora McGonagall mandou entregar isso a vocês. – ela disse e entregou um pedaço de pergaminho a cada.

- Obrigado. – responderam juntos. A menina saiu, e eles começaram a ler o pergaminho.

- Detenção amanha... – Harry disse

- Ás nove? – Hermione continuou

- Biblioteca?

- Com o Filch.

- Acho que vamos cumprir a detenção juntos. – Harry disse

- Pelo menos isso. – Hermione disse.

Os dois se voltaram para seus pratos, mas Harry não conseguia mais comer, ficou apenas olhando Hermione, e pensando no que tinha acontecido, e ao mesmo tempo se repreendendo por não conseguir parar de olhar para ela, querendo provar seu lábios novamente,

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

With nothing to do

Com nada para fazer

Nothing to prove

Nada para provar

And it's you and me and all of the people

E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

And I don't know why

E eu não sei por que

I can't keep my eyes off of you

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

- Algum problema Harry?

- Não, nenhum. – Harry respondeu, mas mesmo assim não parou de olhar para Hermione.

Hermione empurrou seu prato e continuou, - Bem eu já terminei, vou falar com o professor Flitwick, depois agente se vê Harry. – ela se levantou

- Também já terminei vou com você. – Harry disse e se levantou

- Certo – os dois saíram do salão principal,

Enquanto passavam algumas pessoas murmuraram e apontaram discretamente para eles. A noticia de que Harry tinha terminado com Gina e de que Hermione terminou com Rony vazou incrivelmente rápido. E a briga de Harry com Gina de manha, fez com que todos soubessem que Harry beijou Hermione. Mas Harry não se importava nem um pouco com os outros, apenas apreciava Hermione, cada movimento que ela fazia era perfeito,

There's something about you now

Existe algo sobre você agora

I can't quite figure out

Que não consigo compreender completamente

Everything she does is beautiful

Tudo o que ela faz é bonito

Everything she does is right

Tudo o que ela faz é certo

- É, Mione... – Harry começou quando já estavam em um corredor vazio. – Sobre ontem, você sabe que sala era aquela?

- Não, você nunca a viu no mapa do maroto?

- Nunca.

- Aquela sala é muito estranha. Você viu o que nós fizemos.

- Você acha que foi por causa da sala? – Harry pareceu meio decepcionado.

- Não tenho certeza. Mas eu tive uma sensação estranha quando te vi lá, e só aconteceu naquela sala.

- Também senti uma coisa estranha, mas não acho que foi aquele lugar.

- Você acha que aconteceu porque nós queriamos? Não pela sala?

- Tem duas formas de descobrir. – Harry falou. Hermione olhou para ele, - Podemos nos beijar aqui,

- Harry!

- Ou podemos voltar na sala... Como eu sei que você não vai querer a primeira opção. Vamos voltar lá amanha, depois da detenção.

- Harry, eu não quero arranjar mais encrenca.

- Calma, Mione, nós só vamos passar por lá depois da detenção, darmos uma olhada e pronto.

- Ainda me parece arriscado.

- Se você preferi me beijar agora. – Harry disse, parou e olhou para Hermione, ela parou olhou para ele, se perdendo nos olhos dele, simplesmente não conseguia para de olhar.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

With nothing to do

Com nada para fazer

Nothing to lose

Nada para perder

And it's you and me and all of the people

E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

And I don't know why

E eu não sei por que

I can't keep my eyes off of you

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar a vontade de beijar Harry ali e agora.

- N-não! – Hermione respondeu com certa dificuldade, e voltou a andar na direção da sala do professor.

- Então vamos lá depois da detenção. – Harry disse e acompanhou Hermione

- Ta bom, mas agente só vai dar uma olhada e pronto.

Chegaram na sala do professor Flitwick, a porta estava entreaberta, Harry decidiu esperar do lado de fora e Hermione entrou, mas ao entrar ela deu um grito, Harry entrou correndo para ver o que houve, mas paralisou, encostados na mesa, Gina e Draco estavam abraçados, a boca suja de batom dele, comprovou que eles estavam se beijando.

- Harry? – Gina perguntou incrédula.

Harry continuou parado no mesmo lugar, olhando sem acreditar no que via,

- Vem Harry, vamos sair daqui. – Hermione disse puxando Harry para fora da sala.

Eles caminharam em silencio para a sala comum. Harry se sentou em um sofá e colocou as mãos na cabeça, ele não sabia mais o que sentia naquele momento,

- Mione, o Malfoy falou a verdade

- Eu estou tão chocada quanto você Harry, eu realmente não esperava isso dela.

- Bem, temos aula de poções do outro lado do castelo, temos que ir logo.

- Eu não vou.

- Harry, você não pode deixar que isso interfira, vai ser melhor você ter outra coisa para pensar. Vem Harry, não quero chegar atrasada, nem ter que ir correndo.

- Ta bom, - Harry disse e se levantou sorrindo para Hermione. – Só vou ao meu quarto e já volto

- Rápido, ta?

- Como quiser – Harry respondeu e saiu.

Harry voltou em cinco minutos e eles foram para a aula de poções. As aulas da tarde foram tão deprimentes quanto as da manha, mas agora Harry tinha a cena do beijo e a detenção na cabeça, pra piorar ainda mais.

Depois das aulas, Harry e Hermione foram fazer o bolo de deveres que tinham no salão comunal. Ficaram lá por horas fazendo os deveres,

- Bem, terminamos tudo. O que quer fazer?

- Estou morrendo de fome, vamos comer alguma coisa no salão principal.

- Boa!

Harry se levantou e estendeu a mão para Hermione. Ela aceitou sua mão, mas ele a puxou força desnecessária, fazendo-a quase cair, se não fosse pelo fato dele ter a segurado. Estavam abraçados, para se beijarem não era preciso de muita coisa, ambos perceberam a proximidade, mas não fizeram nada, ficaram apenas se olhando

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

With nothing to do

Com nada para fazer

Nothing to prove

Nada para provar

And it's you and me and all of the people

E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas

And I don't know why

E eu não sei por que

I can't keep my eyes off of you

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

O barulho da mulher gorda fez os dois olharem, e para piorar tudo, Rony estava parado estático olhando para os dois, ainda abraçados. Hermione olhou para Harry e deu um empurrão nele mas quando se virou para Rony ele já tinha saído.

- A gente não da sorte né? – Harry perguntou

- Nem um pouco. – Hermione disse – Acho que vou para meu quarto.

- Nada disso. Você precisa comer.

- Não estou mais com fome.

- Vem Mione.

Eles foram para o salão comunal e jantaram, Hermione estava completamente triste, não viram nem sinal de Rony, Harry passou o tempo todo tentado animar Hermione, mas não adiantou muito,

- É incrível como ele só aparece quando acontece um acidente desse. – Hermione disse quando eles estavam a caminho do salão comunal.

Quando chegaram no corredor do quarto secreto Harry parou e olhou para Hermione,

- Nem pensar, Harry!

- Só uma olhada, Mione.

- Não, Harry, não quero mais encrencas.

- Só uma olhada rápida, Mione

- Já disse que agente vem aqui depois da detenção.

- Ta! Mas você prometeu que depois da detenção vamos vir aqui.

- Mas só depois da detenção.

- Mas vai ser rapidinho, Mione. Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade.

- Harry, não!

- Olha, não vem ninguém.

Harry segurou a mão de Hermione e começou a passar a mão pela parede, ate que sua mão afundou e ele puxou-a para dentro.

- Harry! Eu prometi que viríamos amanha, não precisava me puxar aqui. _Lumus_ – Hermione disse e começou a andar pelo lugar.

- _Lumus. _E você vai cumprir sua promessa quando voltarmos aqui amanha. – Harry respondeu.

- Nem pensar. Estou aqui agora, então não preciso voltar amanha.

- Aqui é um quarto! – Harry disse – Olhe! - Hermione andou ate onde Harry estava e viu uma cama grande e suja, - mas eu ainda não vi nada neste quarto que justifique nossos atos. – Harry se virou para Hermione e quis mais uma vez beijá-la.

Ela se virou para ele, e teve a estranha vontade de beijá-lo, Harry a segurou pela cintura e puxou para mais perto, se aproximou lentamente de seus lábios e começaram a se beijar.

Passaram muito tempo se beijando, param para buscar um pouco de ar, mas quando se olharam de novo queriam se beijar e assim fizeram varias e varias outras vezes, perdendo completamente a noção do tempo.

What day is it

Que dia é

And in what month

e em que mês

This clock never seemed so alive

Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!

* * *

**N/A:** Tah ai o capitulo 4 com "You and me - Lifehouse"


	5. A detenção

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 5 – A detenção**

Harry não dormiu a noite, pensando em Hermione, e durante todo o dia ele fez tudo errado, quebrou um vazo na aula de herbologia, três frascos da poção que ele fez errado e virou acido na aula de poções e na aula de feitiços que era sobre um feitiço para arremessar as coisas ele fez o professor Flitwick voar e bater em Neville, que foi inconsciente para a enfermaria por ter batido com a cabeça na parede.

Well he can't sleep at night

Bem, ele não consegue dormir de noite

And he can't do what's right

E não consegue fazer o que é certo

It was all because she came into his life

Tudo porque ela apareceu na vida dele

It's a deep obsession, taking up his time

É uma profunda obscessão, tomando o tempo dele

Harry não se importava com os estragos que fez, de tão feliz que estava. Não se importava com a detenção, pelo contrario, queria que esta chegasse logo, para que ele pudesse passar o tempo com Hermione mesmo que fosse cumprindo uma detenção, e para irem depois da detenção ao quarto, que Harry para fazer uma surpresa para Hermione pediu para Dobby arrumar, o que ele fez com muito orgulho, "Dobby fica feliz em saber que Harry Potter preferi pedir para Dobby e não para o Monstro" o que ele disse quando Harry pediu. E estava tudo pronto, depois da detenção Harry iria com Hermione no quarto e faria uma surpresa a ela quando esta visse tudo arrumado, mesmo que talvez ela ficasse chateada ao saber que Harry usou o Dobby.

Mas agora Harry e Hermione estavam jantando no salão principal, tinham uma hora antes da detenção, não conversavam muito, mas os olhares que trocavam toda hora era suficiente, Harry pensava no beijo de Hermione com um sorriso _apaixonado_ e bobo "Me sinto apaixonado por ela, mas tão de repente! Deve ser por causa daquele quarto. Tenho que falar para ela, mas como?" ele pensava enquanto olhava Hermione.

She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs

Ela é tudo o que ele quer, Ela é tudo o que ele precisa

She's everything he just won't believe

Ela é tudo, ele apenas não vai acreditar

Take away his doubt, turn him inside out

Tire a dúvida dele, vire-o do avesso

Then she can see what he's been dying to say

Então ela verá o que Ele tem morrido de vontade de dizer

But things don't always turn out that way

Mas as coisas nem sempre acabam desse jeito

Enquanto isso, Hermione pensava na detenção, como queria que esta chegasse logo, para que eles voltassem no quarto, onde ela poderia beijar Harry, aquele beijo que a fez se apaixonar, de repente uma coisa fez o sorriso bobo Hermione desaparecer, "Não pode ser! Estou gostando do Harry! Só pode ser coisa daquele quarto!" pensou.

- Aonde vai? – Harry perguntou quando Hermione se levantou

- Vou ao salão comunal. – ela respondeu

- Hmm, então vamos juntos, – Harry disse e deu uma ultima garfada no seu pudim e se levantou. – e de lá vamos para a detenção.

- Ok. - Hermione respondeu e foram para fora do salão. – Hmm, Harry, nós vamos mesmo lá depois da detenção. Nós já temos certeza de que aquele lugar faz aquilo com a gente.

- Eu acho que não foi lugar, Mione. Eu acho que aquilo acontece por que lá temos a oportunidade.

- Então você acha que se tivéssemos chance, faríamos isso mesmo fora daquele lugar?

- Acho. – Harry respondeu com uma naturalidade forçada, – o que vai fazer no salão comunal? – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Nada – Hermione respondeu – Só vou esperar o tempo passar.

- Hmm. – fez Harry

Os dois foram para o salão comunal e se sentaram lado a lado em um sofá de frente para a lareira, e permaneceram em silencio, a toda hora trocavam olhares mas desviavam. Harry sabia que Hermione estava pensando nos beijos de ontem e Hermione sabia que Harry também pensava neles, como? Não sabiam, era como se eles pudessem conversar com apenas olhares.

- Harry. Será que eu posso falar com você? – Gina perguntou. Harry a olhou com desprezo,

- Não acho que tenhamos algo para conversar.

- É rápido, vem comigo.

- Você pode falar o que for aqui.

- Olha, Harry, eu sei que você está com raiva pelo que você viu. Mas eu ainda não acredito que você tenha coragem de ficar com a Hermione e brigar com o Rony que sempre foi seu melhor amigo, só porque terminamos.

- Sabe, Gina, você falou tudo,TERMINAMOS! Com quem eu saio não te interessa mais. E não me interessa se você sai com toda a escola, ou se você gosta do Malfoy. Eu não ligo mais para você, estou bem melhor sem você.

- Primeiro eu sei que você está mentindo, segundo eu não saio com toda a escola, e terceiro eu nao gosto do Malfoy, eu o amo, ele bem melhor do que você.

- E o que te impede de ficar com ele se nós terminamos? Você é livre para gostar de quem você quiser, eu já disse que não me interessa mais. E quer fazer o favor de me deixar em paz?

- AI! EU TE ODEIO! – Gina disse e saiu.

- Harry você não acha que foi muito grosso com ela? – Hermione perguntou depois que Gina foi embora.

- Tudo que eu sentia por ela simplesmente acabou! Eu me senti mal quando terminamos, mas eu percebi que estou bem melhor sem ela.– Harry respondeu olhando as chamas da lareira.

- Estranho, você era tão apaixonado por ela.

- Você também me parecia muito apaixonada pelo Rony.

- Eu nunca fui apaixonada por ele eu me forçava a gostar dele, mas eu sabia que não daríamos certo. Nós não temos nada em comum e ele é muito ciumento.

Harry e Hermione passaram o resto do tempo que tinham em silencio, olhando para a lareira. Apenas pensando, foi então que Harry tomou coragem,

- Moine, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa...

- Diga. – Hermione disse distraidamente e olhou para seu relógio.

And he must confess

E ele deve confessar

All the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress

Todos os pensamentos impuros da sua linda tentação

Although he keeps it all bottled up inside

Mesmo que ele mantenha guardado dentro dele

Although he keeps it all safe within his mind, oh yeah

Mesmo que ele mantenha tudo a salvo em sua mente, oh yeah

- Aquele quarto me fez sentir diferente, e eu acho que t...

- Filch vai nos dar outra detenção! Estamos cinco minutos atrasados! –

- Já ta na hora?

- Já! Vamos!

Os dois saíram correndo do salão comunal e foram para a biblioteca, levaram cinco minutos para chegarem, na porta da biblioteca encontraram Filch e madame No-r-r-a

- Estão atrasados. – Filch falou, Harry abriu a boca para justificar, mas Filch levantou a mão para impedi-lo e continuou, - Vão colocar todos os livros em sua ala e em ordem alfabética. E já que estão atrasados vão levar mais um dia de detenção, assim poderiam arrumar a bagunça de amanha.

- Mas... – Harry tentou,

- Sem mas. Dêem-me suas varinhas e comecem a arrumar, - Filch estendeu as mãos para pegar as varinhas - Volto aqui em três horas, se tiverem organizado suficiente poderão ir, caso não, terão que ficar – Filch pegou as varinhas e saiu com madame No-r-r-a.

- Isso vai dar trabalho. – Harry comentou entrando na biblioteca ao lado de Hermione.

- Muito – Hermione respondeu.

Os dois levaram começaram a pegar livros largados nas mesas e colocar na sua ala e em ordem alfabética. Não trocaram uma palavra enquanto arrumavam tudo, três horas se passaram e não tinham terminado, Filch apareceu para ver o progresso deles,

- Ainda não terminaram. Volto em uma hora. – ele disse, e não deu tempo deles falarem nada, Filch simplesmente saiu, os dois respiraram fundo e voltaram ao trabalho.

Faltando dez minutos para Filch voltar eles terminaram. Hermione se sentou em uma mesa, e Harry foi ate ela, ficando na frente dela, chegou bem perto do rosto de Hermione, fazendo o coração dela disparar, estavam bem perto podiam se beijar,

- Vamos lá, não vamos? – Harry sussurrou

- Eu estou morta de cansaço, Harry. – Hermione respondeu. Harry foi ate o ouvido de Hermione,

- Mas você prometeu. – Harry sussurrou fazendo Hermione arrepiar.

- Ta bom. Mas só porque eu prometi. – Harry olhou para os olhos de Hermione e sorriu, fazendo ela sorrir como resposta.

So wipe that smile off your face

Então tire esse sorriso do rosto

Before it gets too late

Antes que seja tarde demais

There's only so much time

Há muito pouco tempo

For you to make up your mind

Pra você se decidir

"Tem que ser agora" Harry pensou, era o momento perfeito, Harry tinha que saber, se era aquele quarto, ou se estava apaixonado por Hermione, então segurou Hermione pela cintura e aproximou seu rosto do dela, viu Hermione fechar os olhos Harry sorriu, fechou seus olhos, chegou mais perto e começou a beijar Hermione. Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e aprofundou mais o beijo.

- Eu ia te dizer no salão comunal que eu acho que te amo, mas agora eu tenho certeza, Mione eu te amo. – Harry disse, Hermione apenas sorriu e o puxou para mais um beijo.

Ambos sentiam que podiam voar, a sensação era ate melhor do que no quarto. Harry sentiu Hermione o puxar para mais perto se é que isso era possível, foi então que Hermione percebeu uma coisa que não queria aceitar; ela não gostava dele, ela o amava e era correspondida. Não queriam que aquele momento acabasse, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco,

- Se já estão se divertindo, acredito que já tenham terminado o serviço. – Filch chegou. Se separaram na mesma hora, trocaram olhares desesperados e se viraram para Filch.

- Terminamos sim, senhor. – Harry disse com a voz tremula. E observou Filch andar pela biblioteca atrás de algum livro fora do lugar.

- É... agora direto para o salão comunal, e estejam aqui no mesmo horário amanha.

- Mas...

- Aqui no mesmo horário. – Filch interrompeu.

Harry abriu a boca para reclamar mas Hermione foi mas rápida,

- Sim senhor.

Filch entregou suas varinhas e os dois saíram da biblioteca em silencio. Quando chegaram na escada para o sétimo andar Harry quebrou o silencio,

- Er... Mione eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu me senti como no quarto, até melhor.

- Você estava certo, não é o quarto, somos nós. – Hermione parou e encarou para Harry, ele parou e olhou confuso para ela, - Harry, eu não quis admitir, mas hoje eu percebi que estava gostando de você, a primeira coisa que imaginei foi que era por causa do quarto, mas depois do que aconteceu na biblioteca, eu não só percebi que era eu, como percebi que eu não gosto de você, eu te amo.

- Mione, eu não preocupo com quando ou como isso começou, eu só sei que estou apaixonado por você.

- Vem. – Harry falou, quando chegaram na entrada do quarto, pegou a mão de Hermione e entrou, Harry pegou sua varinha e fez velas se acenderem, - Surpresa! - Harry se virou para Hermione.

- Harry você que arrumou isso aqui? – Hermione perguntou fascinada.

- É... – Harry respondeu mais para si, Hermione ficaria irritada se ele falasse que mandou Dobby arrumar. - Então, gostou?

- Isso aqui é lindo! – Hermione respondeu e se virou para Harry, e quando seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez tiveram vontade de se beijarem, e se beijaram

Depois de algum tempo se beijando começaram a perder o controle, só se beijar não era mais suficiente, andaram em direção a cama sem pararem de se beijar, Harry deitou Hermione ficando sobre ela, beijando seu pescoço Harry desceu sua mão para as pernas de Hermione depois foi subindo levantando sua blusa, tirando um gemido dela, depois de tirar o colete, a gravata e a camisa de Hermione voltou a beijá-la, Hermione fez o mesmo deixando Harry sem camisa, ela passou a mão pelo peitoral de Harry o segurou pela nuca e o puxou para mais perto, Harry passava a mão por todo o corpo de Hermione, as vezes tirando gemidos dela o que o deixava mais excitado, levou as mãos ate sua saia e foi tirando-a deixando Hermione apenas com suas roupas intimas, Hermione tirava o cinto da Harry, enquanto este tentava tirar seu sutiã, Hermione desceu as calças dele até certo ponto, e empurrou o resto com os pés, seguindo esse ritmo os dois ficaram nus, nada podia os impedir, e nada impediu.

She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs

Ela é tudo o que ele quer, Ela é tudo o que ele precisa

She's everything he just won't believe

Ela é tudo, ele apenas não vai acreditar

Take away his doubt, turn him inside out

Tire a dúvida dele, vire-o do avesso

Then she can see what he's been dying to say

Então ela verá o que Ele tem morrido de vontade de dizer

But things don't always turn out that way

Mas as coisas nem sempre acabam desse jeito

* * *

**N/A: **Nossa! Sinceramente, odiei esse capitulo, eu sou pessima em fazer NC, aceito ajuda só pegar meu msn no meu profile. 

**Murilo Black:** Ficou feliz que tenha gostado. Bem, eles começaram a se beijaram por causa do quarto. Mas agora eles realmente estao apaixonados... Eu sou louca mesmo, liga não...

ps:A musica é "Things don't always turn out that way - The Calling"


	6. Cartas roubadas

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 6 – Cartas roubadas**

- Harry! Harry! – Hermione chamava, ajoelhada do lado da cama passando sua mão no cabelo de Harry

- Hmm? – Harry perguntou muito sonolento

- falta cinco minutos para a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas! – Hermione disse, se levantou e começou a colocar suas roupas.

- Já ta na hora? – Harry perguntou se levantando e pegando suas roupas jogadas pelo chão.

- Já! Vista-se. - Hermione disse, fechando os botões de seu uniforme apressadamente.

Depois de um tempo e de bastante correria, Harry e Hermione saíram correndo para o salão comunal para pegarem seus livros, Harry correu para seu dormitório, na escada para o dormitório feminino Hermione encontrou Parvati e Lilá que a barraram no caminho,

- Hermione! Você não dormiu no quarto hoje, - Parvati disse, tentando saber o que Hermione tinha feito

- E essa roupa amassada, - Lilá disse olhando Hermione de cima a baixo.

- Deixe-me passar, tenho que pegar meus livros. – Hermione disse sem olhar para elas.

- Com quem foi? – Parvati perguntou.

- Da licença! - Hermione pediu, forçando passagem, mas elas não a deixaram passar

- Não vai nos dizer? – Lilá perguntou,

- Eu estou atrasada para a aula, vocês não tem nada para fazer não? - Hermione disse ainda forçando passagem.

- Hermione, você sabe que pode nos cont... – Lilá disse, mas não continuou

- Hermione, já pegou seus livros? – Harry chamou,

- O Harry? – Lilá perguntou chocada.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas deu um empurrão nelas e foi para o quarto pegar seus livros, voltou ainda sem olhar para elas, Parvati e Lilá ficaram paradas na escada olhando Harry que esperava pacientemente por Hermione.

- Por que demorou? - Harry perguntou quando saíram do salão comunal.

- Parvati e Lilá estavam me perguntando porque eu não dormi no quarto. Mas eu preferi não dizer nada. – Hermione respondeu.

- Hmm, é melhor acelerarmos, o professor Moody vai ficar decepcionado se seus melhores alunos chegarem atrasados.

- Você tem razão.

Harry e Hermione correram para a sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas, chegaram uns dez minutos atrasados, mas o professor Moody deixou eles entrarem.

O que o professor estava dizendo? Harry não fazia a mínima idéia, se sentou no fundo da sala, estava completamente distraído e com um sorriso bobo, olhando Hermione que sentou na frente para 'prestar atenção na aula'. Depois que Gina se foi Harry estava muito mais feliz, porque gosta de Hermione e estava feliz por ter descoberto isso, ele sentia que hoje era o dia dele, mesmo que não tivesse nada marcado, mas sentia, que nada podia o abalar hoje.

I feel fine  
Eu estou bem  
Now the rain has gone and the sun has come to shine  
Agora a chuva se foi e sol veio para brilhar  
Nothing can get me down today  
Nada pode me deixar triste hoje  
Head over heels  
Cabeça para cima  
Got my mind made up as I'm driving through the fields  
Fazer minha cabeça enquanto dirijo pelos campos  
Nothing can get me down again  
Nada vai me deixar triste hoje  
Catch me if you can  
Me pegue se puder  
I've gotta make a getaway  
Eu preciso dar uma escapada

Harry teve uma idéia para poder falar para Hermione o que não teve tempo, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, e começou a escrever uma carta para Hermione

Hermione estava sentada na primeira fileira, olhava para o professor tentando ao máximo se concentrar, mas não estava entendendo uma palavra do que Moody dizia, só conseguia pensar na noite que ela passou com Harry, agora ela estava considerando uma loucura, sem falar que Parvati e Lilá sabiam, justo as meninas mais fofoqueiras da escola, não queria nem imaginar onde isso poderia chegar, com seus pensamentos no outro mundo, Hermione levou um susto quando um pedaço de pergaminho pousou em sua mesa, ela lentamente pegou o pergaminho o abriu e leu,

_Mione,_

_Como se atreve? Eu não consigo nem olhar para o professor, e não faço idéia do que ele ta falando, só consigo olhar para você, essa sala simplesmente desapareceu e eu só consigo ver você! Só consigo pensar em você, no que aconteceu ontem à noite, foi simplesmente a melhor noite da minha vida!_

_Com muito amor e carinho Harry_

_PS: Te amo!_

Hermione leu mais algumas vezes a carta, então pegou um pergaminho e decidiu escrever uma resposta que enfeitiçou para voar até Harry. Harry olhava distraído para Hermione, pensando que ela estava estudando, e ficou admirado em pensar que ela conseguia estudar, mas Harry viu Hermione sacar a varinha e em seguida um pergaminho voar até ele, pegou o pergaminho e o abriu rapidamente,

_Harry,_

_Você não sabe como eu fico feliz em saber isso! Sinta-se mais do que feliz porque eu ao invés de prestar atenção a aula estou pensando em você e no que aconteceu. Sem falar que eu desviei ainda mais minha atenção para escrever essa carta..._

_Beijos Hermione_

_PS: Também te amo!_

Harry sorriu, olhou para Hermione, ela continuava no seu mesmo lugar olhando para o professor, mas não estava entendendo nada. Harry não resistiu à tentação de escrever outra cartinha, que Hermione respondeu, e assim passaram toda a aula de DCAT.

Harry e Hermione guardaram as cartas e o material intocável na mochila e seguiram para a aula de herbologia, mais uma vez não ouviram o que a professora disse, sentaram-se lado a lado, se olhavam a toda hora, Harry tentou umas cinco vezes beijar Hermione, mas esta sempre virava o rosto e dizia que estavam no meio de uma aula.

Por todo dia Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares cúmplices, a noite, foram para mais uma detenção, mas desta vez Hermione fez ele chegarem antes de Filch. Depois da detenção eles pegaram suas varinhas e suas mochilas que deixaram em uma mesa, Harry pediu para voltar ao quarto, mas Hermione não aceitou, e por incrível que pareça ao chegar no salão comunal, Hermione não foi dormir, era uma hora da manha e Hermione foi estudar!

- Eu não acredito que você vá estudar, Mione. – Harry disse quando a viu se sentar e pegar o material.

- Coisa rápida, melhor você ir dormir, você me parece bem cansado.

- Não se preocupe comigo, o que vai fazer?

- Só uma revisão no dever de transfiguração. Como eu disse coisa rápida.

- Então vou ficar aqui com você. – Harry respondeu se sentando na frente de Hermione. – Por onde começamos?

- Com o nosso mais novo problema!

- O que houve?

- Bem, é que... As cartas... Estavam aqui, mas...

- Não me diz que elas sumiram! – Harry disse em choque. Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Vê se pegaram as suas! – Hermione disse.

Harry pegou sua mochila e começou a vasculhar, não estavam ali, ele olhou desesperado para Hermione, e despejou todo o material na mesa, e espalhou tudo,

- Quem será que foi? – Harry perguntou,

- Não faço idéia! – Hermione respondeu, - Estava aqui quando eu deixei na biblioteca, alguém entrou lá sem a gente ver e pegou as cartas.

- Eu só não entendo o que alguém vai querer com elas! – Harry disse pensativo.

- Quer saber! Eu não vou mais conseguir estudar com isso na cabeça, boa noite Harry. – Hermione se levantou.

- Espera ai Mione. Como você que me desejar boa noite sem me dar um beijo?

- Aqui não! Pode aparecer alguém.

- Mas você não quis ir aonde a gente pode, então vai ter que me dar um beijo.

- Harry!

- Só um Mione! – Harry se levantou e foi até ela.

Hermione abriu a boca pra protestar, mas Harry a abraçou pela cintura e a deixou bem próximo dele, então ela decidiu não falar nada, e no segundo seguinte Harry a beijou, o que ela acabou correspondendo, passou algum tempo até a consciência de Hermione voltar a funcionar, então ela delicadamente o empurrou e sussurrou 'boa noite' em seu ouvido dando mordiscada em sua orelha. Depois Hermione saiu em direção ao dormitório.

Harry foi dormir, entrando no quarto viu que todos os garotos já dormiam, menos Rony, que ao vê-lo fechou a cortina, Harry vestiu seu pijama e se deitou, não demorou muito para que ele estivesse dormindo.

As the sun goes down  
quando o sol se põe  
Waking up my dreams  
trazendo os meus sonhos  
And in my mind you're with me once again  
e na minha mente você está comigo de novo  
Out of my heart into your head  
do meu coração para sua cabeça  
And inside my heart there's a place for you  
e no meu coração tem um lugar para você  
And in my mind I'm with you once again  
e na minha mente você está comigo de novo  
Out of my heart into your head  
do meu coração para sua cabeça

Harry andava pelo gramado com Hermione, estavam abraçados, observando todos que passavam, sentaram-se na arvore de sempre e começaram a conversar animadamente, depois lentamente se aproximaram estavam quase se beijando...

Neville conseguiu derrubar sua mochila e com estrondo quebrou um monte de coisas, Harry se sentou rapidamente, já era dia, foi apenas um sonho e Neville terminou com ele, Harry deitou novamente na cama tentando se lembrar do sonho, mas percebeu que não ia conseguir mais voltar a dormir, respirou fundo e ficou aliviado em pensar que era sábado, então se levantou e foi tomar um banho.

Hermione acordou cedo, estava com um ótimo humor, nem ela sabia explicar o porquê, mesmo com todos problemas entre ela e Harry, e do fato das cartas terem desaparecido, ela se sentia feliz, e que nada podia a deixar triste. Se arrumou e foi para o salão comunal, olhando pela janela viu que estava um dia claro, mas parecia que ia chover mais tarde, desceu para o salão principal, para comer alguma coisa, depois disso ia dar uma volta pelo terreno da escola.

Chasing the sun  
perseguindo o sol  
Trying to get away from the rain that's gonna come  
tentando fugir da chuva que virá  
Hope I make it all the way  
esperando fazer isso de qualquer jeito  
I'm lost in a crowd  
perdido na multidão  
Trying to find my way but the rain keeps falling down  
tentando achar meu caminho, mas a chuva continua caindo  
Doesn't matter anyway  
mas isso não importa  
Catch me if you can  
me pegue se puder  
I've gotta make a getaway  
eu tenho que dar uma escapada

Harry saiu do dormitório e desceu para o salão comunal, quando olhou para o quadro da mulher gorda viu Hermione saindo e não resistiu a tentação de ir atrás dela, correu ate o quadro e a viu, correu ate ela,

- Bom dia, menina que roubou meu coração! – Harry disse entusiasmado. Hermione parou e se virou para ele,

- Ai Harry, você me assustou! – Hermione disse. – O que te tirou da cama a essa hora?

- Por mim eu passava uma eternidade sonhando, mas Neville derrubou a mochila e eu acabei acordando.

- E posso saber com o que tem sonhado?

- Com você.

- Eu não queria... quer dizer, eu... na verdade estava preocupada com Voldemort.

- E eu lá quero sonhar com aquele velho de olhos vermelhos, prefiro sonhar com você. – Harry respondeu sorrindo, deu passo à frente para chegar mais perto dela, levantou seu rosto pelo queixo e se aproximou, mas Hermione se virou e voltou a andar. – Qual é Mione! Vai me tirar? – Harry correu para alcançá-la

- Não estou te tirando, só não quero admitir nada ainda.

Eles andaram até o salão principal e no topo da escada pararam e viram uma multidão na porta, a maioria alunos da sonserina. Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares confusos e voltaram a descer,

- Olha lá o casal mais bonitinho de Hogwarts, - Harry e Hermione reconheceram a voz de Malfoy. – Pelo que vi estão bem apaixonados. Sabe aquelas cartinhas...

- Então foi você quem roubou? – Harry perguntou avançando em Malfoy. Mas foi barrado por Goyle.

- Qual o problema em admitir para a escola, Potter? Mas não precisa falar nada, todos já leram as cartas, tem copias por todos os lugares, um encarregado de cada casa espalhou pelo salão comunal. Agora toda a escola sabe, não precisam mais se esconder.

- Malfoy, você me paga! – Hermione disse,

- Vingança é um prato que se come frio, ou vocês acham que eu esqueci o que aconteceu? – Malfoy disse. – Agora que tal uma demonstração, Granger?

- Ai se... – Hermione começou, mas Harry a beijou, ali na frente de toda aquela gente,

Por um tempo ela não fez nada, apenas continuou o beijando, mas quando seu cérebro pareceu voltar a funcionar ela o empurrou e olhou para a multidão, eles aplaudiam, Malfoy à frente. Hermione olhou chocada para Harry, começou a andar empurrando as pessoas que estavam na frente para entrar no salão comunal.

Harry saiu correndo atrás de Hermione, com todas as pessoas rindo e zoando dele,a encontrou sentada na mesa da grifinoria correu até ela e se sentou ao seu lado, ela não disse nada,

- Mione, isso tinha que acontecer um dia ou outro,

- Eu sei Harry, mas não esperava que você fosse fazer isso na frente do Malfoy.

- Mione, sei que o que temos ainda não é oficial, eu ainda não te fiz a grande pergunta, Mione, quer namorar comigo?

- Você sabe que sim. – Hermione respondeu sorrindo,

Harry se aproximou e deu um beijo em Hermione, - Te amo – ele disse

- Também te amo.

Depois do café da manha, Harry e Hermione foram andar pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Andavam de mãos dadas, olhando distraidamente a lula gigante que pegava sol nas margens do lago, o sol estava lindo.

Take a look at the sky, feel the sunshine  
olhe para o céu, sinta o sol  
In your heart, in your head, in your own time  
no seu coração, na sua cabeça, no seu tempo

Os dois passaram a manha toda dando uma volta pelo jardim, foram almoçar e depois Hermione disse que precisavam estudar e os dois passaram a tarde na biblioteca, Harry as vezes tentava beijar Hermione, mas ela não deixava, ficava só preocupada em estudar. Voltaram tarde para o salão comunal, estavam exaustos, Harry deu um beijo de boa noite em Hermione e a viu ir para o dormitório. Sorriu ao pensar que ela era dele e que nunca ia deixar ela ir, depois foi para seu dormitório.

As the sun goes down waking up my dreams  
e quando o sol se põe trazendo os meus sonhos  
And in my mind you're with me once again  
e na minha mente você está comigo de novo  
Out of my heart into your head  
do meu coração para sua cabeça  
And inside my heart there's a place for you  
e dentro do meu coração tem um lugar para você  
And in my mind I'm with you once again  
e na minha mente eu estou com você de novo  
Out of my heart into your head  
do meu coração para sua cabeça

Out of my heart into your head  
do meu coração para sua cabeça

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**N/A: **Iai todo mundo! Vlw a todos q estao lendo essa fic... 

Lara: Cara q legal q vc leia minhas historias! Bem, como vc já viu a historia ainda naum acabou, eu acho que ainda vai dar bastante capitulos...

Nao faço ideia do que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo, ainda nem comecei a escrever, entao naum posso adiantar nada...

Deixem reviews! Eu to carente, ninguem deixa review...

PS: Musica; "Out of my heart - BBMaK" (Não achei nada a ver com o capitulo)


	7. O sonho de Harry

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 7 – O sonho de Harry**

Já era quase natal e tudo parecia estar perfeito, ambos iam ficar na escola. Nesse tempo muita coisa mudou, Rony voltou a falar com eles, ele estava completamente mudado, saia com uma garota a cada dia, não ligava mais para Hermione, o que não fazia nenhum mal a ela, ela e Harry estava realmente apaixonados. Gina continuava sem falar com eles, mas não parecia se importar nem um pouco com o romance de Harry e Hermione.

- Mione, larga esses livros. – Harry disse numa noite de sábado no salão comunal, os alunos iam sair para na segunda

- Agora não, to no meio de um dever importante. – Hermione respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do dever.

- E esse dever é mais importante do que seu namorado que ta aqui carente?

- Claro que você é mais importante, Harry. Só que agora estou estudando.

- Só um beijo, que eu te deixo. – Harry pediu com uma cara de cão perdido.

- Você nunca para com um beijo Harry. – Hermione respondeu, olhando pelo canto dos olhos para Harry

- Talvez porque eu seja apaixonado por você, e não consiga passar muito tempo sem um beijo seu. Mas você não da bola pra mim.

- Harry você sabe que não é nada disso, - Hermione respondeu se virando para ele

- Se você gostasse de mim me daria um beijo agora

- Mas agora estou estudando!

- Num ta não. Você ta falando comigo, e agora, vai fazer isso... – Harry beijou Hermione antes que ela pudesse dar outra resposta implicante.

- Ta, Harry, você já conseguiu o que queria, - Hermione disse sorrindo quando finalmente parou de beijar Harry, - Será que eu posso estudar?

- Negativo, já está tarde e você vai dormir, - Harry respondeu tentando fica serio.

- Mas eu ainda não termin...

- Mione esse dever é só para depois das férias, não há porq... – Harry fez uma cara de dor, e levou a mão a testa,

- Harry, o que houve? – Hermione perguntou preocupada, - Sua cicatriz ta doendo de novo?

Harry respirou fundo e olhou para Hermione, a dor tinha diminuído, mas ele ainda sentia uma pontada em sua testa, respirou fundo mais uma vez e tentou falar,

- Só uma dor que eu senti, não se preocupe, - Harry respondeu com a voz tremida

- É melhor você ir dormir,

- Não enquanto você ainda estiver aqui,

- Então eu também vou dormir, - Hermione começou a recolher suas coisas de cima da mesa, depois que recolheu tudo se voltou para Harry, - você tem certeza de que melhorou? Que alguma coisa?

- Eu quero mais um beijo seu,

- Harry!

- Só um de boa noite,

Se deram mais um beijo, dessa vez bem mais longo,

- Sabia que te amo, Mione?

- Saber eu sei, mas eu adoro ouvir isso, - Hermione respondeu sorrindo

- É? Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te am...

- Chega Harry, também te amo muito, mas é melhor você dormir,

- Boa noite, e sonhe comigo.

- Eu não tenho duvidas de que vou sonhar com você. Boa noite,

Hermione se levantou e seguiu para seu quarto ainda sorridente. Harry colocou a mão na testa de novo e continuou no mesmo lugar pensando, depois de algum tempo Harry decidiu que já eras hora de ir dormir. Levantou-se e foi para o quarto, não se importou em trocar de roupa, se deitou e ficou pensando, não demorou muito para ele dormir.

Harry não podia enxergar nada, andava desesperadamente para todos os lados, mas era tudo escuro, era impossível tentar ver algo, "Potter" uma voz arrastada disse e ecoou na cabeça de Harry, ele olhava para os lados, mas era impossível querer ver alguma coisa, "Sua namorada, Potter" a voz disse, Harry gritou agoniado, "Ela será a primeira" "Hermione não! Você não pode," Harry gritava para o ar, "Acho que agora sem Dumbledore você e sua namorada não terão chance" "Não! Tudo menos Hermione! Eu a amo! Você não pode!" a voz começou a rir, de um modo frenético.

Uma luz se acendeu mais a frente, e Harry viu uma pessoa acorrentada numa cadeira, ele olhou direito e reconheceu os cabelos de Hermione, correu ate lá desesperadamente, gritando o nome dela, mas ela não se mexia, ele chegou até lá e se ajoelhou na frente da cadeira, chamou mais algumas vezes mas não obteve resposta, levou sua mão ate o queixo de Hermione para levantar seu rosto, ao tocá-la sentiu sua cicatriz arder, mas não largou levantou lentamente seu rosto, e a viu sem vida, deu um grito com toda sua força, queria morrer agora, sua cicatriz ardia intensamente, parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir.

Harry abriu os olhos, já era dia ele viu seus colegas de quarto a sua volta o observando com caras preocupadas,

- Harry você está bem? – Rony perguntou,

Harry não respondeu nada fixou seu olhar no nada, preocupado com o que isso podia se significar,

- Você estava gritando coisas como _Hermione não,_ _eu a amo, tudo menos Hermione_ – Neville disse

- Estou bem - disse como se sua cabeça tivesse voltado a funcionar, levantou e andou para o banheiro sem falar mais nada.

Depois de tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça Harry desceu para o salão comunal, parou no meio da escada quando viu Hermione, abaixou a cabeça e foi direto para a saída,

- Harry, - Hermione chamou, ele apertou o passo para não falar com ela, e saiu do salão comunal quase correndo. Hermione correu atrás de Harry e o viu quando saiu do salão, - Harry! Harry! – gritou e Harry parou sem se virar, Hermione correu e o alcançou - Harry porque você saiu assim?

Ele não respondeu, se virou para Hermione e a olhou nos olhos, continuou serio olhando para ela, não sabia o que dizer,

- Harry o que há de errado? – Hermione perguntou,

- Mione, sabia que eu te amo? – Harry finalmente falou

Hermione sorriu aliviada, - Sei, e eu tamb...

- E é por isso que eu quero terminar com você, - Harry disse rápido

- Como? – Hermione perguntou incrédula

- Você me ouviu perfeitamente, quero terminar.

- Mas Harry, por que?

- Você corre perigo comigo,

- Mas Harry, eu sempre corri perigo com você, e nunca me importei

- Agora é diferente Hermione, você é mais importante eu morreria se algo te acontecesse,

- Mas eu não importo com isso Harry, eu quero ficar com você, mesmo que para isso tenha que morrer.

- Não! Você não vai morrer, eu nunca vou deixar, por isso você não pode ficar comigo! Terminou. – Harry disse a ultima palavra baixo e saiu.

O dia foi provavelmente o pior da vida de Harry, ele sabia que Voldemort estava tramando alguma coisa, mas não queria meter Hermione nisso, também sabia que ela estava triste e se sentia péssimo por isso, mas acreditava que era o melhor a se fazer.

I lie awake and die I try but can't deny  
eu minto e morro e tento mas não posso negar  
That I can't make it without her  
que não posso fazer isso sem ela  
I can't forget the day I let her slip away  
não consigo esquecer do dia que a deixei escapar  
And I'm still dreaming about her  
e continuo sonhando com ela  
Can a heart forgive, cos I just can't live without her  
pode um coração perdoar, porque eu não posso viver sem ela

O dia dos alunos irem embora chegou, Harry descobriu por Rony que Hermione ia voltar para casa dos pais, e que ela estava muito triste, Harry sofria por ter terminado com ela, e mais ainda por saber que ela estava triste, mas fez o que achava certo.

Harry andava distraidamente pelo gramado pensando em Hermione, via todos se despedindo, queria poder se despedir de Hermione, mas tinha medo de falar de mais, ao longe viu Rony que também ia ficar em Hogwarts foi andando até ele, ainda pensando em Hermione, olhou para o lado e viu Hermione sentada na arvore de sempre, parou e a olhou, queria ir até ela, pedir desculpas, dizer que a ama, e beijá-la, mas ficou apenas a observando, viu Dave, o monitor chefe da Lufa-Lufa, se aproximar dela e se sentar ao lado dela, sentiu o ciúme dentro de si, mas continuou parado onde estava, seu olhar cruzou com o de Hermione, mas ele não se mexeu, continuou paralisado observando.

The next time you see my girl  
a próxima vez que você ver minha garota  
Won't you say that I, I would die I would die to hold her  
diria a ela que eu, eu morreria para segurá-la?  
The next time you see my girl  
a próxima vez que você ver minha garota  
Won't you tell her I love here  
diria a ela que a amo?  
The next time you see my girl  
a próxima vez que ver a minha garota

- Harry! Harry! – Rony chamava, - HARRY!

- Ahn? – Harry disse distraidamente sem desviar o olhar de Hermione.

- Ficou surdo? Ou o q... – olhou para Harry e seguiu o que ele estava olhando, - esquece, já entendi.

- Por que?

- Harry, esquece essa palhaçada e vai falar com ela.

- Não posso, Rony. É perigoso para ela.

- Ela esta correndo perigo de qualquer forma, isso não vai mudar em nada.

- Não posso, - Harry disse mais para si mesmo do que para Rony, deu meia volta e andou de volta para o castelo.

I walk the streets at night, see lovers passing by  
eu ando pelas ruas a noite, vejo amantes passando  
And it's all a reminder  
e é tudo uma lembrança  
Of what it used to be when she was here with me  
de como costumava ser quando era quando ela estava aqui comigo  
I only wish I could find her  
eu só queria poder encontrá-la  
Did she disappear? 'cos I'm waiting right here for her  
ela desapareceu? porque eu estou esperando bem aqui por ela

Harry foi para seu quarto, se deitou e fechou as cortinas de sua cama, só podia pensar nela, mas não queria colocá-a em perigo, fechou seus olhos e viu a imagem dela morta naquela cadeira,

- É o melhor para ela, - sussurrou para si mesmo

I close my eyes I see her face and realise  
eu fecho meus olhos eu vejo seu rosto e percebo  
But in front of me I had it all but I set her free  
mas na minha frente eu tive tudo mas eu a deixei ir  
So next time you see my girl  
então a próxima vez que você ver minha garota  
Won't you tell her that I'm sorry  
diria a ela que eu sinto muito?  
Tell her that I love her  
diga a ela que eu a amo.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, gente! hoje eu to feliz, nao sei porque mas estou, tanto que eu estou acordada 8:00h do domingo...

mas posta ta complicado, minhas aulas voltaram e a coisa ta feia...pelo menos minha mae libero o pc hoje, já que eu estou de castigo, mas provavelmente no proximo fim de semana eu poste de novo...

Musica: "Next time - BBMaK" nao combino muito com a fic mas ta parecido...

bjus...


	8. Este nao é o nosso adeus

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 8 – Este não é o nosso adeus**

Harry ficou deitado na sua cama pensando até dormir, o que não demorou muito, enquanto isso, os alunos que iam passar o natal em casa partiam com o expresso de Hogwarts, entre eles, estava Hermione, que se sentou sozinha já que o trem estava vazio, na verdade, ela ficou sozinha até Dave aparecer de novo, ela já estava ficando com raiva dele, ele ficou um bom tempo falando com ela embaixo da arvore, mas ela não ouviu boa parte do que ele disse, estava mais preocupada em pensar em Harry, que ela sabia que estava a observando.

Passou toda a viajem pensando nele, enquanto Dave dizia alguma coisa sobre como ele era bom em Herbologia. Ela estava muito triste, qualquer um que a visse saberia que ela estava com um problema, com um serio problema, mas parecia que o idiota do Dave na percebia isso. Ele só falava e falava, Hermione chegou a se perguntar como ele conseguia falar daquele jeito.

Harry continuou dormindo em seu quarto, todo o tempo sonhando com Hermione, sonhos que eles ainda estavam juntos, ele podia ouvir a voz dela chamando pelo seu nome, conseguia ver o sorriso dela, podia sentir como era abraçá-la novamente, acordou feliz depois de muito tempo, e percebeu que eram apenas sonhos, e que Hermione agora devia estar em sua casa com sua família.

In my hands  
Em minhas mãos  
A legacy of memories  
Um legado de memorias,  
I can hear you say my name  
Posso ouvi-lo dizer meu nome  
I can almost see your smile  
Quase posso ver teu sorriso  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
Sinto o calor do teu abraço  
But there is nothing but silence now  
não ha nada além do silencio agora  
Around the one I loved  
em torno daquele que amei  
Is this our farewell?  
este é nosso adeus?

Os pais de Hermione foram buscá-la na King's Cross, seus pais chegaram felizes por ela estar passando o recesso com eles, mas ao ver a tristeza no olhar de Hermione, mesmo que ela forçasse um sorriso, ficaram preocupados, foram para casa em silencio. Chegando lá hermione correu para seu quarto, não agüentava mais, ela queria chorar, se deitou na cama e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, respirou fundo e decidiu que não ia chorar por ele, ouviu a porta do seu quarto ser aberta e alguém e se sentar na sua cama, mas Hermione não se mexeu,

- Filha, - era sua mãe, não obteve resposta, - Vai me dizer o problema?

- Não tenho nada. – Hermione respondeu sem se virar.

- Você não consegue mentir pra mim, sei que aconteceu alguma coisa, ou você não ia decidir vir para casa na ultima hora... O aconteceu com você?

- Simples... Eu me apaixonei, - Hermione respondeu com a cara no travesseiro, sentindo uma lagrima sair de seus olhos.

- E isso é motivo de tristeza? – sua mãe perguntou um pouco feliz

- Quando você está namorando e de repente ele diz que te ama e que quer terminar porque acha que ficar com ele é perigoso, sim, é motivo de muita tristeza.

- E eu conheço esse rapaz?

- Conhece, eu estava namorando com Harry.

- Ai que bom! Sabe ele é um bom rapaz. Mas nunca imaginei que vocês fossem namorar. só não entendo porque ele terminou assim.

- E você acha que eu entendo? – Hermione levantou o rosto para sua mãe e continuou, - Mãe, estávamos apaixonados, num dia ele implorava por um beijo enquanto eu estava estudava, e no outro diz; _Mione, sabia que eu te amo?_ _E é por isso que eu quero terminar com você. _Ele disse que eu corria perigo com ele, eu disse que não me importava, que queria ficar com ele mesmo que eu tivesse que morrer mas ele respondeu exatamente assim; _Não! Você não vai morrer, eu nunca vou deixar, por isso você não pode ficar comigo! Terminou._ – Hermione enterrou o rosto mais uma vez no travesseiro, mas dessa vez se rendeu e chorou. Ficou mais um bom tempo conversando com sua mãe, não estava com vontade de comer então foi dormir.

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
Querido você se preocupa de mais, minha criança  
See the sadness in your eyes  
vejo tristeza em seus olhos  
You are not alone in life  
você não está sozinho nesta vida  
Altough you migth think that you are  
embora deva pensar que esteja

- Sério, cara, você não devia ter terminado com ela, - Rony disse no quarto deles

- Rony, eu já disse que é perigoso para ela, - Harry respondeu sentado na sua cama com a cabeça nas mãos.

- Então já que você acha que é melhor assim tenta curtir um pouco, pelo menos vai te ajudar a esquecê-la, e a superar isso.

- Rony, eu não vou sair por ai como você beijando a primeira menina que aparecer na minha frente, - Harry olhou para ele.

- Eu não saio por ai beijando qualquer garota, e eu só estou dizendo que sair com outra garota talvez te ajude a esquecê-la,

- Eu não quero esquecê-la, mesmo que eu tente não vou poder. Meu mundo não pode continuar sem ela, eu a amo Rony, mais que tudo, mas se ela ficar comigo estará correndo risco.

Never tought  
Nunca pensei  
This day would come so soon  
que este dia chegaria tão cedo  
We had no time to say goodbye  
nós não tivemos tempo para dizer adeus  
How can the world just carry on?  
como pode o mundo simplesmente continuar?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
me sinto tão perdida quando você não está ao meu lado  
But there is nothing but silence now  
não há nada além do silencio agora  
Around the one I loved  
em torno daquele que amei

- Por que essa idéia repentina? Um dia você estava feliz, e no outro você acorda e decidi que tem que terminar... espera ai, foi aquele sonho não foi?

- Não foi um sonho qualquer, Voldemort estava me avisando, dizendo que Hermione será a primeira, eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça, se ela continuar comigo vai estar correndo perigo.

- Não, Harry. Você estando com ela, vai estar a protegendo. – Harry não respondeu, pareceu chocado e não sabia o que dizer, Rony percebeu que tinha conseguido fazer Harry pensar, - Pense nisso. – disse e se deitou.

Harry ficou mais um tempo sentado, "Rony está certo" pensou, se deitou de vagar, fechou os olhos mas já que tinha dormido a tarde toda não conseguiu dormir, ficou pensando numa maneira de resolver o problema com Hermione. Pensou na maneira perfeita e só então conseguiu dormir.

Is this our farewell?  
este é nosso adeus?

Hermione acordou na manha seguinte com o humor melhor, não que estivesse feliz, mas não estava tão triste como no outro dia. Era véspera de natal, ela sempre adorou essa época, pois adorava a neve, mas olhando ali, tudo que ela via era gelo, não via mais a mesma graça de antes. Pegou o medalhão que ia dar de presente de natal a Harry com dois H's entrelaçados, não sabia mais se o entregaria. Decidiu que sim, sorriu ao pensar em Harry, mas se entristeceu ao se lembrar de que estavam brigados. Desceu para tomar café. Avisou seus pais que iria sair para dar uma volta e se foi totalmente sem rumo.

Em Hogwarts, Harry Potter acordava com bastante preguiça, olhou para o relógio, eram dez horas, se despreguiçou, respirou fundo e se levantou para se arrumar e colocar seu plano em ação. Depois de se arrumar contou todo seu plano a Rony e pediu cobertura, o que ele não negou em dar.

Hermione andava sem rumo, olhando as vitrines das lojas, por mais que tentasse não conseguia esconder sua tristeza, qualquer um que olhasse para ela saberia que ela tinha problemas. Andou por Londres durante toda a manha, depois voltou para casa.

Depois de preparar tudo e de almoçar, Harry pegou sua mochila com tudo o que precisaria, depois seguiu com Rony ate a passagem que levava até Hogsmade, Rony ficou para dar cobertura enquanto Harry vestia a capa da invisibilidade e entrava na passagem.

- Boa sorte, cara. – Rony disse quando Harry foi entrando

- Obrigado, Rony. – Harry respondeu e partiu.

Hermione chegou em casa comeu alguma coisa depois foi direto para seu quarto, se jogou na sua cama e ficou apenas pensando. Seu mundo estava em ruínas, sentia vontade de chorar, mas não o fez, ficou apenas olhando para o teto e pensando.

Harry recolocou sua capa e saiu em Hogsmade, seu plano estava saindo perfeitamente bem, foi caminhando lentamente para a saída da cidade onde não seria visto.

Hermione continuou pensando em tudo que aconteceu por um bom tempo, sem saber porque se sentia feliz, sentia que quando visse Harry de novo ele voltariam. Até que acabou dormindo com um sorriso gigante na cara.

- Filha, - Hermione ouvia uma voz distante, ela conhecia essa voz muito bem, - Hermione minha filha!

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente, é ela não estava louca, realmente tinha alguém a chamando,

- Ahn, - respondeu sonolenta

- Vai se arrumar para o jantar, esqueceu que hoje é dia vinte e quatro? Amanha é o natal.

- Ah, é mesmo. Já vou me arrumar.

A mãe de Hermione saiu e foi para a cozinha terminar alguma coisa. Hermione continuou deitada mais um tempo, respirou fundo e foi se arrumar.

Hermione desceu as escadas, estava linda. Ela sentia que ainda hoje ia acontecer uma coisa boa, mas não sabia porque. Cumprimentou seus pais, e depois seguiram para a sala de jantar.

Harry parou na frente do lugar e ficou observando, era ali, tinha que ser, andou lentamente para lá.

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
sinto tanto que seu mundo esteja em ruínas  
I will watch you through these nights  
cuidarei de você por todas estas noites  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
descanse sua cabeça e vá dormir  
Because my child, this is not our farewell  
Porque, minha criança, este não é nosso adeus.

Hermione estava entrando na sala quando a campainha tocou, sua mãe fez que ia abrir a porta, mas ela correu ate a porta sem saber exatamente porque.

Harry tocou a campainha, não teve que esperar muito,

Hermione abriu a porta e viu os verdes olhos de Harry, ficou parada olhando para ele sem saber se era realmente verdade, mas quando voltou a si,

- HARRY! – gritou e pulou nos braços do garoto. Quase chorando de felicidade.

- Desculpa Mione, desculpa por tudo. – Harry disse apertando mais ela, e rodando-a – Eu te amo Mione, não posso viver sem você.

- Nem eu sem você, Harry! – Hermione respondeu.

Harry parou de rodá-la e ficou olhando para seus olhos, desviou o olhar para seus lábios, olhou novamente para os olhos dela, como se pedindo permissão para beijá-la, a resposta veio quando Hermione o beijou.

- Te amo, Harry – Hermione disse com a testa encostada na de Harry.

- E eu a você. – Harry respondeu.

- Não vai convidar seu namorado para entrar, minha filha? – era a mãe de Hermione.

Os dois se viraram rapidamente, viram o pai e a mãe de Hermione olhando felizes para eles.

- Ah sim, claro! – Hermione disse meio sem graça, - Vem Harry

Hermione estava meio sem graça, mas Harry estava totalmente, parecia que ele tinha medo dos pais de Hermione, principalmente do pai dela. Mas aos poucos foi se acalmando, o jantar estava sendo bem agradável, seria mais para Harry se não fosse o fato do pai de Hermione não parar de fazer perguntas.

- Chega, querido. O rapaz está ficando nervoso, - disse a mãe de Hermione disse entendendo a situação de Harry. – Me lembro de como você ficou quando meu pai fez isso.

- É, agora eu o entendo. – o sr Granger disse, - Sabe, Hermione é minha única filha, e eu só quero o melhor para ela.

- Sr Granger, pode ter certeza que meu maior objetivo é fazer Hermione feliz, eu sou capaz de tudo para vê-la sorrir. – Harry respondeu, fazendo Hermione se emocionar e quase chorar. – Terminei com ela por medo dela correr perigo, sofri muito, mas o que mais doía era saber que Hermione estava triste. Eu vim até aqui para pedir para que ela me perdoasse e que voltasse comigo, e quem sabe de passagem dizer isso que estou dizendo ao senhor agora, eu amo Hermione, por isso queria aproveitar a oportunidade para pedir sua permissão para namorar sua filha... – começou a vasculhar seu bolso até que achou uma caixinha preta de veludo, pegou e se virou sorrindo para Hermione, e abriu a caixa com dois anéis de prata, - ...Oficialmente. – continuou olhando para Hermione, atento para resposta do sr Granger.

- E é claro que você tem minha permissão, meu apoio, minha benção, o que você quiser, Harry. – o sr Granger respondeu sentindo lagrimas tentando sair de seus olhos.

Harry sorriu, tirou o anel e colocou no dedo de Hermione, dando o outro para ela colocar no seu. Hermione colocou o anel no dedo de Harry, e ele se inclinou para beijá-la se esquecendo totalmente que os pais dela estavam ali, se lembrou disso no meio do caminho e se virou para onde eles estavam, mas não viu ninguém, então sorriu se virou para Hermione e a beijou.

This is not our farewell  
Este não é nosso adeus.

* * *

**N/A:** Sabe,tah ficando complicado achar as musicas que encaixem, mas tudo bem... Nada a declarar...

Musica: "Our farewell - Within Temptation"


	9. A saida dos pais de Hermione

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 9 – A saída dos pais de Hermione**

- Você pode ficar aqui, - o sr Granger disse, estavam todos sentados na sala conversando, Harry e Hermione num sofá e o sr e sra Granger em outro. O sr Granger encarou Harry por um momento e completou, - no quarto de hospedes, claro.

- Seria uma honra, - Harry respondeu, com um certo medo do sr Granger, que continuava olhando com cara feia para ele, - Se... não for nenhum incomodo, - ele se apressou a completar.

- Não será incomodo algum, querido. Sabe, Hermione nunca me apresentou um namorado antes, e se você não tivesse vindo aqui acho que nunca apresentaria. – sra Granger disse fazendo Harry e Hermione ficarem vermelhos, - Mas vou deixar vocês dois namorarem, - ela disse, se levantou e foi até a porta, quando parou e se virou para o marido, - vou deixar os dois namorarem, 'sozinhos'. – ele não respondeu, respirou fundo e não se mexeu, - errrem, - ela fez olhando feio pra ele, depois então, ele se levantou e saiu sem falar nada.

This time, This place  
Esta vez, este lugar  
Misused, Mistakes  
Maltratado , erros  
Too long, Too late  
Tempo demais, tão tarde  
Who was I to make you wait  
Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?  
Just one chance  
Apenas uma chance  
Just one breath  
Apenas uma respiração  
Just in case there's just one left  
Caso reste apenas um  
'Cause you know,  
Porque você sabe,  
you know, you know  
Você sabe, você sabe

- Er, Mione acho que eu te devo mais desculp... - Harry começou mais Hermione tapou sua boca com o dedo,

- Esquece isso ta. O importante é que é natal e que nós estamos juntos de novo, - ela disse suavemente.

- Sabia que eu te amo muito? – Harry disse, com um sorrisinho meio maroto.

- Na verdade sei, mas você não tem idéia de como eu gosto de ouvir isso.

- É? Te amo, te amo, te amo... - e foi se aproximando a cada palavra, até beijá-la.

That I love you  
Que eu te amo  
That I have loved you all along  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
And I miss you  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Been far away for far too long  
Estive longe por muito tempo  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo  
and you'll never go  
E você nunca irá  
Stop breathing if  
Parar de respirar se  
I don't see you anymore  
Eu não a vir mais

Os dois passaram mais um bom tempo conversando entre e beijos. Até o sr Granger aparecer e mandar os dois irem dormir, dizendo que já estava muito tarde para eles ficarem namorando.

Era o baile de formatura, Harry estava sentado bebendo a bebida mais forte que tinha enquanto assistia Hermione dançar animadamente com Dave, começou a tocar uma musica lenta, e ele viu Hermione chegar mais perto de Dave, não agüentando mais a situação, Harry se levantou de um salto e foi até ela, empurrou Dave e pediu para dançar com ela,

On my knees, I'll ask  
De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Last chance for one last dance  
Última chance para uma última dança

Hermione pareceu considerar a situação, deu os ombro e aceitou, na hora que Harry a tocou sua cicatriz começou a queimar. Harry piscou os olhos e quando os abriu viu Voldemort no lugar de Hermione, olhou a volta, todos os alunos vestiam capas pretas e faziam um circulo em volta deles, eles abriram um espaço para passar dois deles, estes carregavam uma pessoa desmaiada, e quando a jogaram no chão Harry pode ver que era Hermione, Harry correu até ela, mas ficava mais distante a cada passo, todos riam dele, e uma voz dizia: "Ela será a primeira, Potter." "Isso é um aviso!" "A morte dela será a mais dolorosa." Voldemort apontou sua varinha para Hermione e ela começou a se contorcer, as risadas foram ficando mais distantes, mais, mais...

'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
Porque com você, eu confrontaria  
All of hell to hold your hand  
Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
I'd give it all  
Eu daria tudo  
I'd give for us  
Eu daria por nós  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei  
'Cause you know,  
Porque você sabe  
you know, you know  
você sabe , você sabe

Harry abriu os olhos e se viu no quarto de hospedes, olhou pela janela e viu que já era dia. Se levantou e foi se arrumar. Quando desceu, encontrou a sra Granger e Hermione na cozinha,

- Bom dia, Harry – a sra Granger falou, e Hermione se virou para olhá-lo.

- Olá, Harry – Hermione disse e Harry sorriu aliviado ao vê-la bem, - dormiu bem? – ela perguntou e o sorriso de Harry se foi quando ele se lembrou do sonho.

- Mione, será que eu posso falar com você? – Harry perguntou.

- É claro! vamos. – Hermione respondeu se preocupando.

Os dois foram ate o quarto de Hermione, ela se sentou na cama Harry fechou a porta, parando na frente dela começou,

- Hermione, você corre perigo comigo, esse foi mais um dos motivos de eu ter vindo aqui. Rony me fez ver que com ou sem mim você vai correr perigo, mas se eu estiver sempre por perto posso protegê-la e... – Harry falava rapidamente, mas foi interrompido por Hermione,

- Harry, pára. Do que você ta falando? Eu não estou entendendo nada! Que eu corro perigo eu sei, mas, porque você fala assim como se tivesse certeza de que... – Hermione parou, - Você está tendo pesadelos de novo!

- Não são pesadelos! São... avisos! Uma voz fica me dizendo que... – Harry parou, percebendo que não ia conseguir falar. Chegou perto de Hermione e se agachou em frente a ela, passando a mão pelo seu rosto disse, - Hermione eu não posso deixar que nada te aconteça, eu te amo, te amo muito!

That I love you  
Que eu te amo  
That I have loved you all along  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
And I miss you  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Been far away for far too long  
Estive longe por muito tempo  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo  
and you'll never go  
E você nunca irá   
Stop breathing if  
Parar de respirar se  
I don't see you anymore  
Eu não a vir mais

- Harry, juntos vamos passar por isso, mas você tem que confiar em mim, sei me proteger, e com você ao meu lado nada pode acontecer.

- Filha, seu pai e eu estamos indo, vamos passar o dia todo lá. – a mãe de Hermione gritou do andar de baixo.

- Ta bom! – Hermione respondeu.

- Seus pais vão sair? – Harry perguntou.

- Esqueceu que eles são dentistas? Todo natal eles vão num orfanato cuidar das crianças.

- Entendo. – Harry pareceu pensar por um tempo, depois continuou, - Mas assim, eu sei que foi pouco, mas parece que eu to longe de você a tanto tempo,

So far away  
Tão longe  
Been far away for far too long  
Estive longe por muito tempo  
So far away  
Tão longe  
Been far away for far too long  
Estive longe por muito tempo  
But you know, you know, you know  
Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe

- Realmente, quem liga pro que meus pais vão fazer? O importante é que vou sempre estar com você. – Hermione disse, pensou um pouco e sorriu para ele, - E já que eles não estão aqui, acho que tem uma coisa mais interessante pra fazer. – ele logo entendeu o recado e a beijou.

I wanted  
Eu queria  
I wanted you to stay  
Eu queria que você ficasse  
'Cause I needed  
Porque eu precisava  
I need to hear you say  
Eu preciso ouvir você dizer  
That I love you  
Que eu te amo  
That I have loved you all along  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
And I forgive you  
E eu te perdôo  
For being away for far too long  
Por estar longe por tanto tempo  
So keep breathing  
Então continue respirando  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Porque eu não irei embora  
Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Acredite segure-se em mim e, nunca me solte

A coisa não demorou muito para esquentar. Harry se levantou um pouco, e sentiu Hermione se deitar e puxar ele junto, coisa que ele não negou. Logo suas roupas estavam sendo atiradas por todo quarto, enquanto eles se beijavam freneticamente...

Keep breathing  
Continue respirando  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Porque eu não irei embora  
Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Acredite segure-se em mim e, nunca me solte  
Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Continue respirando segure-se em mim e, nunca me solte  
Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Continue respirando segure-se em mim e, nunca me solte

**N/A:** Gente! q crise de inspiraçao! esse cap naum queria sair! bem, saiu, mas eu achei que ficou horrivel!

Musica: "Far away - Nickelback"


	10. Um aviso na madrugada

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 10 – Um aviso na madrugada.**

The sun is sleeping quietly  
O sol está dormindo sossegadamente  
Once upon a century  
Uma vez que sob um século  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Melancólicos oceanos calmos e vermelhos  
Ardent caresses laid to rest  
Carinho apaixonado enterrado

Os pais de Hermione não voltaram. Tudo que receberam foi um telefonema deles dizendo que não dormiriam em casa. Os dois acharam a idéia estranha, mas resolveram aceitar.

Depois de se despedirem com um demorado beijo, os dois foram se deitar, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiam dormir, Harry sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa, e acreditava que a resposta para isso era: Voldemort.

For my dreams I hold my life  
Pelos meus sonhos eu levo minha vida  
For wishes I behold my night  
Pelos meus desejos eu contemplo a minha noite  
The truth at the end of time  
A verdade no fim do tempo  
Losing faith makes a crime  
Perdendo fé, fazendo um crime

Já tinha se passado uma hora que ela estava deitada ali tentando dormir, mas não conseguia, respirou fundo e se levantou. Hermione foi andando até o quarto de Harry, a porta estava entre aberta, ela abriu mais um pouco e colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto,

- Harry! Ta acordado? – ela disse baixinho.

- Mione? O que houve? – Harry perguntou se sentando na cama, Hermione foi até ele e se sentou ao lado dele,

- Não consigo dormir,

- Eu também... Mas vem cá, – ele a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido, - nunca se esqueça que você tem um namorado que te ama muito e que vai te proteger custe o que custar. – Hermione se encostou nele e ficaram assim.

- Harry, - Hermione disse depois de passarem algum tempo em silencio, - posso ficar aqui essa noite?

- Deve. – Harry sorriu para ela.

Os dois se deitaram, não demorou muito até Hermione dormir. Mas Harry não conseguia, ele ficou apenas a observando dormir, e pensando no que podia estar errado, não queria admitir, mas ele estava com medo, estava com medo do que podia acontecer, e tudo que ele mais desejava era que essa noite fosse eterna.

I wish for this night-time  
Eu desejo que esta noite  
to last for a lifetime  
Dure por uma vida inteira  
In the darkness around me  
As trevas em volta de mim  
Shores of a solar sea  
Margens de um mar solar  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Oh, como eu desejo afundar com o sol  
Sleeping  
Dormindo  
Weeping  
Chorando  
With you  
Com você

Eram umas três horas da manha quando uma coruja bateu na janela do quarto, Hermione acordou com o barulho e olhou confusa para Harry, que ainda não tinha conseguido dormir, ele se levantou lentamente e foi até a janela abrir para a coruja entrar, esta pousou no seu ombro, ele pegou o envelope que tinha na pata da coruja, esta voou pela janela e Harry se sentou ao lado de Hermione, abrindo o primeiro pergaminho. Leu rapidamente e seu desespero aumentou ainda mais, ele olhou para Hermione.

- Ai, Harry, o que é que tem nessa carta pra você ficar assim? – ela perguntou mais Harry não respondeu nada, - Harry? – ele ficou olhando-a até que decidiu entregar para ela ler, respirou fundo e esticou a carta para ela,

_Potter,_

_Interceptamos uma coruja que ia até você, ela está na folha a seguir. Devemos avisar que o Lord não está nada satisfeito com o que diz nela, então tome cuidado._

_Foi dado a você o aviso de que sua namorada sangue-ruim seria a primeira, mas os primeiro serão os pais dela. Sim! Nós os temos._

_C.M._

- E-eles estão com meus pais? – Hermione perguntou nervosa.

- Parece que sim

- Harry, era esse o aviso? Por isso você não quis me dizer, ele tava dizendo que eu seria a primeira. – Hermione perguntou.

- Era mione, mas ele não vai conseguir, ele já tirou meus pais, Sirius, e Dumbledore de mim, mas você é muito mais especial, eu te amo Mione, mais que tudo. E ele não vai ousar tocar aquelas mãos nojentas em você. Eu prometo. – Harry respondeu, tentando esconder seu despero.

Sorrow has a human heart  
Sofrimento, é o que tem em um coração humano  
From my god it will depart  
De meu Deus eu irei me despedir  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Eu velejei na presença de mil luas  
Never finding where to go  
Nunca achando para onde ir

- E... o que tem na outra carta? – Hermione perguntou

- Vou lê, - Harry pegou a folha que estava atrás da carta;

_Harry,_

_Terminamos a missão que você e Dumbledore não terminaram. Era como se Dumbledore soubesse que bem, você sabe, então ele nos disse tudo que precisava ser feito. Destruímos todas as horcruxes restantes. Não podemos dar detalhes por esta carta. Só falta conseguirmos encontrá-lo. Venha até a sede da Ordem pela manha._

_O.d.F_

_PS: McGonagall está furiosas por você ter fugido._

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Duzentos e vinte e dois dias de luz  
Will be desired by a night  
Serão pedidos por uma noite  
A moment for the poet's play  
Um momento para o poeta tocar  
Until there's nothing left to say  
Até que não haja mais nada a se dizer

- Harry. – Hermione disse baixinho - O que faremos? – disse enquanto uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Eu... Realmente não sei. Vamos esperar e ir para a ordem ao amanhecer. Ainda são três horas. E... não chora Mione. – Harry disse limpando as lagrimas do rosto de Hermione e a abraçando – Vamos conseguir salvar seus pais, ok?

- Não é só isso que me preocupa Harry, o fim dessa guerra ta próximo, e eu tenho medo de que não saia do jeito que queremos.

- Não podemos garantir nada por enquanto. Mas, eu vou lutar por você Mione, e o tamanho do meu amor por você é capaz de muitas coisas Mione.

Depois disso Hermione encostou-se ao peito de Harry e sussurrou,

- Eu, te amo, Harry.

I wish for this night-time  
Eu desejo que esta noite  
to last for a lifetime  
Dure por uma vida inteira  
In the darkness around me  
As trevas em volta de mim  
Shores of a solar sea  
Margens de um mar solar  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Oh, como eu desejo afundar com o sol  
Sleeping  
Dormindo  
Weeping  
Chorando  
With you  
Com você

* * *

**N/A:** ALELUIAH! Gente que falta de inspiraçao! Demorou mais saiu esse cap! 

vaniii:Vlw pelo review, q bom q tah gostando, tbm me amarro a musik do ultimo cap. Bju pra vc tbm e me diz o q achou desse cap!

Rö. Granger:Ai q lindu! vc tah adorando a fic! xD! Brigadao pelo review... bjs e me diz o q achou desse cap...

**Ah tenho duas novas fics! a songfic: Everything You Want (meus amigos H/Hr, por favor me matem por ter feito essa fic, eu realmente nao sei o q deu em mim, ela tem H/Hr, mas o principal é D/Hr). E a minha mais nova loucura: Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Calice do Prisioneiro da Camara Filosofal (Essa sim é 100 H/Hr) pelo nome já da pra saber que é uma loucura...**

**Musica:** "Sleeping Sun - Nightwish" Mais uma vez do Nightwish, fala seriu é a uma das melhores bandas q existe, se bem q sem a vocalista eles nao sao nada, entao acho q é uma das melhores bandas q já existiram :'(


	11. O fim?

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 11 – O fim?**

Bem cedo Harry e Hermione se arrumaram para ir para a sede da Ordem, chegaram lá umas oito horas, uma tempestade caia lá fora, foram recebidos com um monte de falatório sobre Harry ter fugido, principalmente da professora McGonagall e da sra Weasley. Depois delas falarem e falarem, o sr Weasley apareceu,

- Podemos começar? – ele perguntou.

- A sim, claro Arthur. Vamos todos. – sra Weasley respondeu.

Assim todos foram para a reunião, Harry continuava contendo sua raiva pela Ordem ter entregado todo o plano, a reunião se seguiu com a explicação de como pegaram todos os horcruxes, como fizeram uma cilada para pegar a cobra, como deduziram que Régulos roubou o medalhão, e que ele estava na casa dos Black até Mundungo roubar, enfim, acabaram com todos os horcruxes. Depois de ver a vitória na cara de todos os componentes da ordem, Harry se levantou com raiva, agora ele não agüentava mais, começou a gritar com todos,

- Nossa! Muito legal saber que vocês estão felizes, pena que vocês não saibam o que é segurança, a carta que vocês mandaram foi interceptada por comensais! E AGORA OS PAIS DE HERMIONE FORAM SEQUESTRADOS!

- Harry, se acalme. Gritar não vai adiantar, - Hermione tentou

- Como assim sequestrados? – Lupin perguntou, olhando de um para o outro. Harry tirou as duas cartas do bolso e jogou na mesa, Lupin pegou a carta e leu, seu desespero aumentando – Minerva leia isso. – ele entregou para a professora McGonagall.

- Qual foi a ultima noticia que seus pais deram? – ela perguntou para Hermione.

- Eles ligaram dizendo que passariam a noite fora.

- Imperius. – McGonagall sussurrou.

- Eles seqüestraram os pais de Hermione, e usaram uma maldição imperdoável neles! E é tudo culpa de vocês, que não se lembram dos riscos de mandar uma carta, se Dumbledore ainda estivesse aqui isto não teria acontecido!

- Se Dumbledore ainda estivesse aqui, talvez esta guerra já tivesse acabado, mas ele não está! Então, Harry, se acalme, ok? – Lupin disse, respirou fundo e continuou, - Recebemos noticias de Snape, diz ele que Voldemort está perto do cemitério que ele retornou.

- E vocês vão acreditar no Snape?

- Ai que está o nosso problema. – o sr Weasley respondeu, - Ele veio até a Ordem dizer onde Voldemort estava. Mas não sabemos se devemos confiar...

You can't force yourself upon me

Você não pode se impor sobre mim

And you never will  
E nunca fará isso

You can't keep digging in

Você não pode continuar cavando em

Desecrated graves

sepulturas profanadas

- Ele veio até aqui e vocês não o mataram? Ele assassinou Dumbledore e vocês deixaram ele sair vivo?

- Harry, - McGonagall disse depois respirou fundo, - Dumbledore confiou em Snape, ele cofiou a vida dele a Snape, e se Dumbledore confiou nele, não foi porque ele decidiu ir com a cara de Snape. Dumbledore sempre foi um homem sábio, e sempre soube o que estava fazendo.

- Acho que Dumbledore errou, Snape o traiu! Ele traiu a todos nós!

No more innocence left to spill

Não resta mais inocência para derramar

- Melhor encerrarmos por aqui. Já está quase na hora do almoço, - a sra Weasley exclamou de repente, - Harry você vai ficar no quarto do ultimo andar, e Hermione você vai ficar no quarto de sempre com Gina, ela e Rony já devem estar chegando. Suas coisas já estão lá, vão descansar um pouco até o almoço.

O dia se passou normalmente, até Rony e Gina chegarem, ela veio implicando com ele porque descobroiu que ele estava namorando escondido com a Luna. Rony que parecia estar com raiva de tudo acabou gritando que ela estava saindo com o Malfoy. A Sra weasley escutou, e acabou numa guerra entre família.

Já estava bem tarde quando Harry decidiu aceitar que não ia conseguir dormir e se levantou, continuava caindo uma tempestade lá fora, ele foi até a cozinha e pegou um pouco de água, sua cicatriz doía, ele estava nervoso, mas não entendia porque.

- Harry é você?

- Hermione? – Harry se virou e viu Hermione na porta, - Por que não está dormindo?

- Não consigo... acho que você ta na mesma situação.

- To mesmo... Vem vamos para a sala. – Harry disse e pegou a mão de Hermione. Eles se sentaram e se olharam por um tempo,

- Harry – Hermione disse

- Sim.

- Eu... eu estou com medo... – Hermione parou de dizer enquanto uma lagrima escorria pelo seu rosto e Harry a tirava, - Eu... Eu tenho medo de te perder.

- Você não vai Hermione. – Harry disse a abraçando e passando a mão pelo seu cabelo continuou, - Eu vou estar aqui com você para sempre. Mesmo que seja só aqui. – ele pos a mão no coração de Hermione e a olhou nos olhos. – Voldemort não sabe nem metade do que meu amor por você é capaz. Mas ele deve saber que tocar em você é um convite para a morte, e ele não seria louco de fazer isso.

- Harry, você promete que vai sempre estar comigo? Que nunca vai embora.

- Já disse que nunca vou.

- Mas não assim, promete que vamos voltar a ficar assim. Só eu e você.

- Eu não posso... Eu...

Um barulho estranho começou lá fora, eles se olharam assustados, era barulho de bruxos aparatando.

- O que foi isso? – Hermione perguntou. Se levantando e indo em direção a saída.

- Hermione pára, é melhor acordarmos o pessoal. Pode ser perigoso.

- Certo, então corre.

Don't be afraid, participate and

Não tenha medo, participe e

Just give us all your trust

Apenas dê-nos toda tua confiança

Your soul will be saved

Tua alma será salva

Just honour me, I'll set you free so

Apenas honre-me, eu te libertarei, então

Get ready to join the

Prepare-se para se juntar à

Very last crusade

Última cruzada

Dizendo isso os dois correram e foram acordar todos que estavam na casa. Depois se um tempo, todos se reuniram na sala com varinhas a mão se encarando seriamente,

- Podem ser comensais, então cuidado. Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo – Lupin disse e se dirigiu a porta.

Assim que ele a abriu, flashes de luz voaram na direção dele, ele se jogou no chão e todos partiram para fora, Hermione ia segui-los mas foi barrada por Harry, ele a olhou nos olhos e disse,

- Eu te amo. – e deu um beijo breve nela antes de sair dando de cara com vários comensais.

De repente tudo parecia um campo de batalha, flashes de luz por toda parte. Os comensais estavam em vantagem numerosamente. Harry batalhava com um comensal que não pode identificar por causa do capuz, quando derrubou o comensal ele o viu. Voldemort estava ali na frente dele, apreciando toda a cena. Harry apontou a varinha para ele.

You can't get away with your crimes

Você não pode escapar impune de teus crimes

And you never will

E nunca escapará

For you'll have to pay the price

Para isso terá que pagar o preço

And the time is near

E esse momento está próximo

Ele estava cansado, Voldemort estava caído, morto, sim ele tinha conseguido, não havia mais comensais, todos tinham ido embora depois que o destruiu. Ele andou atrás de Hermione, viu-a caída. Correu até ela se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a chamou, ela não acordava. Tentou sentir seu pulso, mas não batia. Ele gritou alto, não podia ser verdade, gritou por ajuda, mas parecia que todos estavam desacordados. Não ele não queria aceitar, não podia ser verdade, ele se sentou e pegou Hermione colocando-a no seu colo, olhou para ela sentindo lagrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto.

No more innocence left to kill

Não resta mais inocência para matar

- Hermione você não pode me deixar, – ele disse. E ficou ali chorando enquanto a chuva caia fortemente sobre ele. - NÃÃÃO!

Get ready to taste the  
Prepare-se para experimentar

Final victory

A vitória final

* * *

**N/A:** Um minuto de silencio... O que? Meu merlin! Hermione morta? Será? Como assim?.. Descubram no proximo capitulo! huhu, eu sempre quis fazer isso... Vou deixar voces com suas proprias conclusoes, mas dessa vez eu vou deixar uma certeza para voces, capitulo 12 NO MAXIMO domingo que vem...

**vaniii:** Tah demorando eu sei, é que tah dificil escrever alguma coisa e eu tenho que ficar esperando a inspiraçao ter a boa vontade de vir... Mas eu já to escrevendo o proximo cap e vai sair essa semana.

**Ro. Granger:** Adorrando minha fic... QUE FELIXXX!!! Postei vey, nao se preocupe... xD

**Lie Malfoy: **Nussa, tu curti D/Hr e tah gostando da fic! Emocionante! D/Hr é legal, eu escrevi uma fic dos dois uma vez... xD


	12. A historia se repete

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 12 – A historia se repete**

I know you're going away  
Eu sei que você esta partindo  
I take my love into another day  
Eu tomei meu coração dentro de outro dia  
In my thoughts you're with me  
Aqui meus pensamentos comigo  
Fell in love with your ways  
Apaixonado com seus caminhos

Harry deu um pulo da cama, estava todo suado, olhou a volta, foi apenas um pesadelo, mas tinha muito mais real que isso. Ele respirou fundo e se levantou. Foi até a cozinha e pegou um pouco de água,

- Harry é você?

- Hermione? – Harry se virou e viu Hermione na porta, - Por que não está dormindo?

- Não consigo... acho que você ta na mesma situação.

- To mesmo... – Harry travou por um instante, tudo estava acontecendo exatamente como no seu sonho, ele fez um esforço pra não repetir o que disse antes, - Vem aqui. – ele disse e pegou a mão de Hermione. Eles se sentaram no sofá e se olharam por um tempo, Harry ainda tava tentando acreditar que era apenas uma mera conhecidencia.

- Harry – Hermione disse

- Hmm

- Eu... eu estou com medo... – Hermione parou de dizer enquanto uma lagrima escorria pelo seu rosto e Harry a tirava, - Eu... Eu tenho medo de te perder.

- Você não vai Hermione. – Harry disse a abraçando e passando a mão pelo seu cabelo continuou, - Eu vou estar aqui com você para sempre. Mesmo que seja só aqui. – ele pos a mão no coração de Hermione e a olhou nos olhos. – Voldemort não sabe nem metade do que meu amor por você é capaz. Mas ele deve saber que tocar em você é um convite para a morte, e ele não seria louco de fazer isso.

- Harry, você promete que vai sempre estar comigo? Que nunca vai embora.

- Já disse que nunca vou.

- Mas não assim, promete que vamos voltar a ficar assim. Só eu e você.

Ta bom, agora ele tava com medo, Hermione dizia exatamente o que disse no sonho, e ele sem querer respondia o mesmo, ele engoliu a seco pensando no que aconteceu nele. Ele olhou para ela, pegou sua mão e disse suplicante;

- Eu não posso... Eu...

Um barulho estranho começou lá fora, Hermione o olhou assustada, Harry não soube o que fazer, eles já estavam aparatando.

I know you are going away  
Eu sei que você esta partindo  
Leaves my heart into a daze  
Deixando meu coração dentro de uma confusão  
I know you are going away  
Eu sei que você esta partido  
Leaves a void in my heart and soul  
Deixando um vazio em meu coração e alma

- Hermione, vá pedir ajuda ao máximo de pessoas que puder. Eu vou acordar o pessoal.

- Se você diz... ok. – e Hermione correu em direção das escadas,

Wherever you are, whatever you do  
Onde quer que você esteja, O que quer que você faça  
I feel the world surrounding you  
Eu sinto o mundo cercando você

Depois de um tempo, todos se reuniram na sala com varinhas a mão se encarando seriamente,

- Podem ser comensais, então cuidado. – Lupin disse e se dirigiu a porta.

- Lupin, são comensais. – Harry disse. Neste momento Hermione apareceu correndo.

- O ministério vai mandar aurores, você tem certeza, Harry? – ela disse

- Absoluta.

- Então vamos. – Tonks disse.

Todos andaram em direção a porta e saíram enquanto vários flashes de luz com cores diferentes voavam por toda parte meio borrados pela chuva. Harry apertou a varinha e andou na direção da porta, mas de repente parou, respirou fundo e olhou para Hermione, foi até ela e a abraçou.

- Sabe de uma cois; Hermione Granger, eu prometo, eu prometo pra você que eu volto. Pra gente poder ficar assim só eu e você... Eu nunca vou embora.

– Mesmo? – Ela perguntou e ele afirmou com a cabeça, ela apertou mais o abraço - Eu te amo. – sussurrou.

- Eu também te amo, e eu prometo que volto, volto pra você. – então Harry foi até a saída.

De repente tudo parecia um campo de batalha, flashes de luz meio ofuscados pela chuva por toda parte. Os comensais estavam em vantagem numerosamente. Harry batalhava com um comensal que não pode identificar por causa do capuz, foi mais complicado acabar com ele do que no sonho, já que fazia tudo vigiando Hermione, quando conseguiu derrubar o comensal ele pode o ver. Voldemort estava ali na frente dele. Harry apontou a varinha para ele.

Wherever you are, whatever you do  
Onde quer que você esteja, O que quer que você faça  
I know your independent but I'm trying to get through  
Eu sei da sua independência mas eu estou tentando conseguir atravessar  
to you  
até você

Eles batalhavam a muito tempo, Harry estava cansado, mas não conseguia prestar atenção a batalha.

- Sabe, Potter, você devia prestar mais atenção ao que está fazendo ao invés de ficar olhando para... Sua namorada! Então você já sabe o que vai acontecer com ela? Meus melhores comensais foram ordenados a matá-la. Não há nada que você possa fazer... A não ser que você venha comigo!

- E como posso saber que você não vai matá-la?

- Se eu matá-la provavelmente você me mata... Então Potter, você vem comigo?

- Voto perpétuo?

- Como quiser, - Voldemort levantou a manga da capa e tocou a marca negra com a varinha. Vários bruxos com capas pretas começaram a aparecer em volta de Voldemort. Ele esperou um pouco até aparecer uns dez comensais, quando ele se virou para Harry e disse alto, - Eu fiz um trato com nosso amigo Potter, não matem a sangue-ruim, ou eu mato vocês, ouviram?

- Sim milorde, - alguns responderam,

- E... – ele se virou para os comensais – Espera! está faltando alguém!... Onde está o Malfoy?

- E-ele entrou na casa, disse que estava atrás da Weasley.

- Agora pouco vi os dois fugindo de mãos dadas, Milorde.

- E como assim você não o matou Belatrix?

- Desculpe Milorde, eu estava no meio de uma batalha e não tive tempo.

- O Malfoy nos traiu! Mas cuidaremos dele depois... Já dei a minha ordem! Agora vão! Menos você Belatrix... Vou fazer um voto perpétuo com o Potter, venha. – Voldemort apertou a mão de Harry, sua cicatriz ia explodir – Diga Potter.

- Você promete deixar Hermione a salvo? – Harry disse com a voz meio rouca de dor, ele ia desmaiar a qualquer momento "Só mais um pouco, só até ele responder" pensou.

- Prometo. - Uma fina labareda saiu da varinha de Belatrix e serpenteou-se envolta das mãos como um vinho vermelho-fogo. Ele soltou a mão de Voldemort sua dor aliviou um pouco, mas ainda doía muito, ele sentiu as tudo ficando mais distante. A ultima coisa que viu foi Hermione duelando bem longe dali, até que caiu inconsciente atirando água para os lados enquanto a chuva caía sobre ele.

Wherever you are, wherever you are  
Onde quer que você esteja, Onde quer que você esteja  
Don't you know it all depents on you  
Você não sabe que tudo depende de você

Tudo tinha acabado. Alguns comensais fugiram, outros estavam inconscientes, e outros estavam sendo levados pelos aurores. Hermione andava por toda aquela confusão, mas não o via, Harry não estava em lugar algum, ela chamava por ele, mas nem sinal dele. Todos os corpos estavam sendo tirados, mas ela não via Harry. Continuava chamando. O desespero estava tomando conta dela.

Todos já tinham sido tirados de lá, estavam agora mexendo na memória dos trouxas que viram o que aconteceu. Ela estava cansada, seu corpo doía, mas ela não o achava. Caiu de joelhos ainda gritando o nome dele, a chuva estava bem mais forte agora, mas ela não ligava. Ela queria saber onde Harry estava.

- Hermione, venha querida. – era a Tonks. – Você vai acabar ficando doente.

- Eu já vou. – Hermione respondeu.

- Venha logo, ok? – disse e saiu.

Hermione ficou parada ali por mais algum tempo. Suas lagrimas se misturando a água da chuva no seu rosto, ela olhou a sua volta como se esperasse que Harry aparecesse. Se levantou e foi até a casa, encontrou todos na sala com caras de preocupação. Olharam todos para Hermione quando ela entrou, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para eles,

- Nada? – perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Nenhum sinal do Harry ou da Gina. A Sra Weasley está trancada no quarto. – Lupin respondeu.

- Certo. – ela disse e foi até seu quarto.

Ela se deitou e ficou pensando virada para a parede. Viu uma luz, e a sombra de alguém entrando no quarto.

- Mione, - era Rony. – só vim dizer que Gina mandou uma coruja dizendo que está bem, ela fugiu com o Malfoy, eu acho que ele não é tão mau. Afinal, ele estava com os comensais, mas se preocupou em salvar Gina, acho que ele a ama de verdade... Hermione

- Hmm

- Me mandaram também para perguntar se você esta bem, que alguma coisa?

- Não, Rony, obrigada.

- Olha, Mione, não fica assim não, não devia ta te dizendo isso mas começaram uma busca pelo Harry. não há sinal dele em lugar nenhum. – Rony disse, Hermione finalmente se virou para ele se sentou e disse,

- Ele vai voltar.

- Assim espero.

- Ele vai porque me prometeu.

- Ok, bem eu vou dormir um pouco, tem certeza de que não quer nada?

- Tenho sim.

- Ok, boa noite. – ele disse e deu um beijo na sua bochecha. Hermione se deitou novamente e ficou olhando para o teto,

"Harry prometeu." ela pensou "E eu sei que ele vai cumprir, ele vai voltar, vai voltar pra mim."

* * *

**N/A:** Pronto gente, podem voltar a respirar pq a Hermione nao morreu, ainda, to zoando, essa fic merece final feliz... Acho que vai ter mais uns 2 capitulos, mas nada de previas... hehehe

Vaniii: Vlw pelo review, pow dessa vez nem demorei! Ou demorei? de qualquer forma pode gritar aleluiah...

Lie Malfoy: Minha fic D/Hr se chama "Everything You Want", serio, minha inspiraçao pra D/Hr nao é a msm coisa que para H/Hr, eu sinceramente odeio akela fic, mas se vc kiser ler, fike a vontade...

Ro. Granger: Chora naum! Ela nao morreu viu! E nao tenha um treco! Depois eu tenhu pagar o hospital e minha mesada num cobre isso naum... hehehehe... Vlw pelo review...

Musica: "Another Day, (adivinha de kem? É uma banda que nunca colokei!) - Within Temptation" Serio, é a melhor banda q rola...


	13. Noticia no Profeta Diario

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 13 – Noticia no Profeta Diario**

- Sabe Molly, eu estou ficando preocupada com Hermione.

- Eu também Minerva, ela passa todo o dia trancada naquele quarto, só desce pra comer às vezes, e quando vem não fala um 'a'

- Amanha volta as aulas, e eu tenho medo de isso afetar os estudos de Hermione.

- Espero que encontrem logo o Harry, ou Hermione vai continuar assim.

- Espero o mesmo. – Minerva respondeu, - bem eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts. Boa noite Molly.

- Boa noite, Minerva.

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.

Perdido na escuridão, Esperando por um sinal.

Instead there is only silence,

Ao invés de haver só silêncio,

can't you hear my screams?

Você não pode ouvir meu grito?

Never stop hoping,

Nunca perca a esperança,

Need to know where you are,

Preciso saber onde você está,

but one thing is for sure,

Mas uma coisa é certa,

you're always in my heart.

Você está sempre no meu coração.

- Hermione, posso entrar?

- Aham. – ela respondeu deitada na cama olhando para o teto.

- Pensando nele?

- Sempre estou.

- Já faz um tempo que ele sumiu, não é.

- Me parece uma eternidade.

- Pra todos nós... Eu vim falar pra você arrumar suas coisas pra voltarmos amanha.

- Já arrumei.

- Certo, e... O jantar está na mesa, você vem?

- Não estou com fome.

- Ok... Então eu vou indo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

I'll find you somewhere.

Eu te acharei em algum lugar.

I'll keep on trying until my dying day.

Eu me manterei tentando até o dia de morte.

I just need to know whatever has happened,

Eu só preciso saber de qualquer forma o que quer que aconteça,

the truth will free my soul.

A verdade libertará minha alma.

Fazia cinco meses hoje, parecia mais tempo do que ela já tinha vivido. Mas Harry não tinha voltado. Estavam perto do testes finais, eram literalmente os testes finais, nada mais de Hogwarts.

Hermione ia descendo as escadas em direção do salão principal. Imaginando como seria o baile de formatura sem Harry. estava ficando cada vez mais difícil viver sem ele. Mas não importava quanto falassem para ela que Harry não ia voltar. Ela acreditava que ele ia e ponto final.

- Bom dia, Hermione. – Gina disse.

- Bom dia. Finalmente é sexta-feira.

- É.

As duas se sentaram na mesa da Grifinoria e continuaram em silencio. Hermione comeu alguma coisa e estava se levantando quando as corujas apareceram e uma parou na sua frente. Pegou a correpondecia, era O Profeta diário. Ela desdobrou o jornal e deu de cara seu pior pesadelo

_Harry Potter é dado como morto._

_Em dezembro durante uma batalha entre o bem e o mal, Harry Potter desapareceu. Hoje faz cinco meses, e a busca pelo rapaz de apenas dezessete anos cessou. Aredita-se que ele foi levado por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, que não fez nada dês de então. Não foi encontrada nenhuma pista da localização..._

Não conseguiu terminar de ler, lagrimas já escorriam pelo seu rosto. Jogou o jornal e saiu correndo do salão o mais rápido que pode. Foi até o andar do salão comunal e se lembrou do quarto, foi apalpando a parede até que sua mão atravessou. O quarto já estava sujo novamente. Se jogou na cama e se lembrou de tudo o que aconteceu naquele quarto. Tudo começou ali, ela gostava daquele lugar, mas sem ele não era a mesma coisa.

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home.

Perdido na escuridão, tento encontrar seu caminho para casa.

I want to embrace you and never let you go.

Eu quero abraçar você e nunca deixar você ir.

Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul.

Quase espero que você fique no paraíso então ninguém poderá machucar sua alma.

Living in agony cause I just do not know

Vivendo em agonia porque eu só não sei

where you are.

Onde você está.

- ...Hermione. – o professor Slughorn chamou enquanto fazia a chamada, não houve resposta, ele olhou para a sala a procura de Hermione. – Srta Granger?

- Err... Professor, Hermione não pode vir. - Rony disse

- O que houve com ela?

- Acho que o Sr leu o Porfeta Diário.

- Ah... Li.

I'll find you somewhere.

Eu te acharei em algum lugar.

I'll keep on trying until my dying day.

Eu me manterei tentando até o dia de morte.

I just need to know whatever has happened,

Eu só preciso saber de qualquer forma o que quer que aconteça,

the truth will free my soul.

A verdade libertará minha alma.

- Hermione! Onde você estava ontem? Eu te procurei por todo o castelo.

- Calma, Gina.

- Tava todo mundo preocupado

- Eu estou bem.

- Você sumiu o dia todo, e nem voltou para o salão comunal a noite... Que nem você costumava fazer com o Har... – Gina parou de falar com medo da reação de Hermione. Que simplesmete abaixou a cabeça mas não disse nada. – Err... Dave estava atrás de você. Disse que só podia ser com você.

- Tudo bem. – Hermione respondeu depois seguiu para seu dormitório. Se jogou na sua cama depois de ignorar umas três pessoas pelo caminho. Se jogou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto enquanto se lembrava da promessa,

"_- Sabe de uma coisa; Hermione Granger, eu prometo, eu prometo pra você que eu volto. Pra gente poder ficar assim só eu e você... Eu nunca vou embora._

– _Mesmo? – Ela perguntou e ele afirmou com a cabeça, ela apertou mais o abraço - Eu te amo. – sussurrou._

_- Eu também te amo, e eu prometo que volto, volto pra você."_

"Será mesmo que ele me deixou?" pensou enqanto levantava a mao e via o anel em seu dedo. Ainda não o tirara, ela ainda acreditava que ele ia voltar, ela confiava nele e sabia que ele não descumpriria uma promessa.

Whenever you are, I won't stop searching.

Onde quer que você esteja, Eu não pararei de procurar.

Whatever it takes, I need to know.  
Por mais que isso demore, Eu preciso saber

- Ah, Hermione, qual é? Você tem que sair dessa! – Gina disse quando econtrou Hermione com uma cara triste no saguão de entrada.

- Sabe, Gina. Eu duvido que você superaria tão fácil se o Draco tivesse sumido. – Hermione disse limpando uma lagrima insistente.

- Eu acho que cinco meses seriam suficientes.

- Não foram pra mim... Às vezes eu penso que nem uma vida inteira é suficiente.

- Ah, Hermione, você tem que superar isso. Tenta sair com outro garoto, o Dave é tão apaixonado por você, dá uma chanc... – ela parou ao ver Hermione ficando pálida com uma cara de dor, - Hermione, você está bem?

As pernas de Hermione cederam e ela caiu no chão, enquanto gritava e se contorcia sem parar. Lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e ela fechava a mão com tanta força que suas unhas cortaram sua mão.

- Hermione! – Gina chamou novamente. Um monte de alunos estavam em volta. Mas pareciam estar cada vez mais distante, era muita dor, não agüentava mais, tudo foi ficando preto...

* * *

**N/A:** Poxtandu!!! o Penultimo cap... Deprimente naum? Mas deixa baixo...

**Larissa:** LarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissaLarissa... Agrrr Eu to fikando loka! Hj foi desde de manha! Nos dias normais só a tarde, mas é TODO dia! Mas tudo bem... eu gosto de vc... vlw de novo... Bjs

**Ro. Granger:** Oooi pra vc! Sim eu estou viva! Ainda bem q vc naum teve um treco... Imagina ter q explicar pro meu pai q eu preciso de um aumento na mesada pq graças a mim uma menina teve um treco! Ia ser dificil! mas deixa baixo... Vlw pelo review... bju pra vc...


	14. Baile de formatura

_**Adolescentes em crise**_

**Capitulo – 14 – Baile de Formatura**

- Harry! Harry! Harry Não! – Hermione gritava. Voldemort estava torturando ele, ela também sentia dor, correu até ele mas quando foi tocá-lo sua mão atravessou-o, era como se ela fosse um fantasma.

- Onde ela está Madame Pomfrey? – McGonagall chegou correndo com Giana ao seu lado.

- Aqui diretora. –

As duas entraram e viram Hermione deitada na cama da enfermaria suada e gritando,

- Harry! Harry! Harry não!

I miss you I miss you  
Sinto sua falta Sinto sua falta  
Where are you and Im so sorry  
Onde você está e eu sinto muito  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
Não consigo dormir não consigo sonhar esta noite  
I need somebody and always  
Eu preciso de alguém e sempre  
This sick strange darkness  
Esta estranha doente escuridão  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
Vem rastejando e assombrando o tempo inteiro  
And as I stared I counted  
E enquanto eu olhava fixamente eu contava  
Webs from all the spiders  
Teias de todas as aranhas  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Pegando coisas e comendo seus interiores

- O que aconteceu? – McGonagall perguntou se virando para Gina.

- Eu não sei, ela começou a ficar pálida, e de repente caiu no chão gritando. Então Dave a trouxe aqui. – Gina respondeu.

- Certo. Madame Pomfrey, me chame quando ela acordar. Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

- O que é professora? – Gina perguntou nervosa.

- Talvez depois Srta Weasley. Tenho que ter certeza sobre isso antes.

Hermione! Voce acordou! – Rony gritou pulando da cadeira.

- Rony!? Onde eu estou?

- Na enfermaria.

- E como eu vim parar aqui?

- Eu não sei, você desmaiou e Dave a trouxe aqui.

- Me lembre de agradecer.

- Ele queria ficar mas madame Pomfrey o expulsou daqui, ele deve estar esperando lá fora. Mas consegui a convencer a ficar aqui.

- E Gina?

- Está lá fora com o Draco.

- Draco!? Eu to dormindo a quanto tempo?

- É que, ele tem saindo com a minha irmã faz tempo, e ele realmente a ama. Acho que ele merece um desconto.

- Que bom que você finalmente entendeu.

- Bem, eu vou falar com a madame Pomfrey, a professora McGonagall quer falar com você.

- Humm, ok.

Madame Ponfrey apareceu dois minutos depois dizendo a Hermione para ir ao escritório da diretora. Ela então se levantou, sentia bastante dor no corpo, andou até a saída da enfermaria e encontrou com Dave, que foi correndo até ela,

- Hermione! Como você está?

- Bem melhor, obrigada. E aliás, obrigada por me trazer até aqui.

- Foi um prazer ajudar.

- Err, eu sei que essa não é uma boa hora, mas, bem, o Harry sumiu e isso já faz algum tempo – ee disse nervoso, - E... E o baile de formatura é essa semana, e-eu queria saber se v-voce quer ir comigo. só como amigos, claro.

- Dave eu adoraria, mas...

- Mas...

- Mas eu ainda não superei toda essa coisa do Harry.

- Eu entendo Hermione. Mas... se você me desse ao menos uma chance, só pra provar para você que eu não sou tão ruim, não to te pedindo para esquecer o Harry, eu sei que nunca vou poder fazer isso. Mas ao menos me deixe tentar fazer você gostar de mim?

- E-eu... Eu vou pensar, ta ok?

- Ok... – ele respondeu de cabeça baixa e Hermione saiu sem saber o que dizer.

Until you know my dear  
Até que você saiba, meu querido.  
You don't have to fear  
Você não deve temer  
A new beggining always starts at the end  
Um novo início sempre começa no final

- Entre. – ela oviu a voz da diretora de dentro do escritório.

- Queria falar comigo professora?

Hermione entrou no escritório e viu o professor Dumbledore dormindo em seu quadro, se sentiu um pouco mal por isso, então olhou para a diretora

- Srta Granger, sente-se por favor. – Hermione se sentou e olhou exitante para a diretora, - O que foi que aconteceu com você?

- E-eu não sei... Eu comecei a sentir muita dor, era como se eu tivesse levando um Cruciatus– ela respondeu de cabeça baixa.

- Você gritava pelo Sr Potter enquanto dormia, o que estava sonhando?

- Sonhei que Harry estava preso num lugar estranho , e que Voldemort estava torturando ele. Eu tentava tocar nele, mas era como se eu fosse um fantasma.

- Hermione, me responda, você tem alguma coisa que Harry te deu, alguma coisa que ligue vocês dois? Algo que você use para se lembrar dele?

Hermione olhou para o anel em seu dedo mas não disse nada, continuou com a cabeça baixa, ainda doía falar dele. Ela levantou a cabeça para a diretora e respondeu;

- Meu anel... Harry me deu esse anel, eu nunca tive coragem de tirá-lo.

- E me diga, quando você começou a sentir essa dor, onde ela começou?

Foi então que Hermione percebeu, tudo começou no seu dedo, passou para sua mão, seu braço e para todo o seu corpo, ela olhou chocada para a professora

- O-o que isso significa?

- Este anel, está ligando você ao Harry.

- Então, quer dizer que ele esta vivo!?

- Não quer dizer que ele esteja vivo. Você sentiu que ele estava sentindo quando estava sendo torturado. Pode ter sido a muito tempo atrás, e pode ter acontecido ao mesmo tempo.

- Então a chances de Harry estar vivo?

- Muitas delas. – Hermione finalmente deu um sorriso de verdade, - Mas... Eu vou ter que ficar com o anel. – Mgonagall completou, o sorriso de Hermione desapareceu por completo.

So wipe that smile off your face  
Então tire esse sorriso do rosto  
Before it gets too late  
Antes que seja tarde demais  
There's only so much time  
Há muito pouco tempo  
For you to make up your mind  
Pra você se decidir

- Mas...

- Desculpe, mas não posso deixar que aconteça de novo. – a professora disse seria, Hermione olhou para o anel e para professora, respirou fundo e tirou o anel, percebendo até uma marca mais clara, onde estava o anel, causada pelo sol. – Vou te devolver o anel, Srta Granger, mas antes eu preciso analizá-lo... Agora vá até a enfermaria, você deve tomar uma poçao para a dor no corpo.

- Sim, Sra. – Hermione respondeu e foi na direçao da saída.

I'm here all alone  
Eu estou aqui sozinho  
Still wait by the phone  
Ainda esperando o telefonema  
The hours go by  
As horas vão  
What else could I do but to cry  
O que mais eu posso fazer além de chora

Olhou para fora, viu o sol, mesmo que não fosse nenhuma certeza, sua esperança voltou, sentiu um pingo de felicidade, fazia tempo que isso não acontecia.

- Será? – se peguntou voltando a caminha para a enfermaria.

Take a look at the sky, feel the sunshine  
olhe para o céu, sinta o sol  
In your heart, in your head, in your own time  
no seu coração, na sua cabeça, no seu tempo

- Hermione! Eu não acredito que você ainda não ta se arrumando! – Gina quase gritou.

- Eu não quero ir pra esse baile, Gina. – Hermione respondeu

- Mas você já aceitou ir com o Dave, e você não pode deixar ele lá te esperando.

- Eu não aceitei ir com ele, você me obrigou!

- Hermione, da uma chance pro garoto! – Gina disse, Hermione abaixou a cabeça mas não respondeu, - Hermione, serio, vai se arrumar.

- Tudo bem. – Hermione respondeu andando para o banheiro.

What day is it  
Que dia é  
And in what month  
e em que mês  
This clock never seemed so alive  
Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!

- Você está linda, Hermione! – Gina exclamou depois que as duas terminaram de se arrumar, - Eu vou descer, o Draco odeia atrazos, e o baile começou a meia hora... Você vem agora?

- Depois, não se preocupe. – Hermione respondeu sentada na sua cama.

- Vou confiar em você.

- Pode cofiar. – Gina saiu e Hermione ficou sentada na sua cama olhando para a marca do anel em seu dedo. Por que ainda não tinha conseguido superar? Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando de alguma forma, apagar esses pensamentos, sentiu que uma lagrima ia sair de seus olhos, limpou-as antes que estragasse sua maquiagem.

Whenever you are, I won't stop searching.

Onde quer que você esteja, Eu não pararei de procurar.

Whatever it takes, I need to know.  
Por mais que isso demore, Eu preciso saber

Levantou e saiu do seu quarto, tirando olhares de todas as pessoas do salão comunal, não deu importância apenas seguiu para fora do salão. Passou pelo corredor do quarto, e teve que parar, olhou a volta, não havia ninguém, foi passando a mão pela parede até encontrar a passagem, olhou para ver se tinha alguém, estava vazio, ela entrou no quarto sendo invadida por todas as lembraças daquele lugar. Era o ultimo dia em Hogwarts, amanha de manha todos voltariam para suas casas, mas uma vez ela ficou triste, não tinha pra onde ir, seus pais foram seqüestrados.

- Por que você está demorando tanto, Harry? Eu não quero ir ao baile com o Dave. – ela sussurrou. - Eu ainda posso sentir você. Seu perfume, seu calor

The next time you see my girl  
a próxima vez que você ver minha garota  
Won't you say that I, I would die I would die to hold her  
diria a ela que eu, eu morreria para segurá-la?  
The next time you see my girl  
a próxima vez que você ver minha garota  
Won't you tell her I love here  
diria a ela que a amo?  
The next time you see my girl  
a próxima vez que ver a minha garota

- E o que uma dama tão linda faz aqui neste lugar sujo enquanto está tendo uma festa lá embaixo?

- Também posso ouvir sua voz. – Hermione disse.

- Vire-se e veja se tembem pode me ver. – a voz disse. "Eu só posso estar louca" Hermione pensou e se virou.

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
sinto tanto que seu mundo esteja em ruínas  
I will watch you through these nights  
cuidarei de você por todas estas noites  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
descanse sua cabeça e vá dormir  
Because my child, this is not our farewell  
Porque, minha criança, este não é nosso adeus.

Ela não podia acreditar. Era ele, ele estava na frente dela, com um sobretudo, calça preta, blusa branca e uma gravata verde da cor de seus olhos, sorrindo pra ela, estava ele, Harry Potterm o amor de sua vida estava ali.

- Pode me ver? – ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Harry! – Hermione gritou correndo até ele e dando um abraço nele. – Por que você demorou tanto? Eu senti sua fata, não ia agüentar ficar mais tempo sem você. – ela falava rápido.

I wanted  
Eu queria  
I wanted you to stay  
Eu queria que você ficasse  
'Cause I needed  
Porque eu precisava  
I need to hear you say  
Eu preciso ouvir você dizer  
That I love you  
Que eu te amo  
That I have loved you all along  
Eu te amei o tempo todo

- Ei, eu estou aqui, eu voltei! Eu acabei com o Voldemort por que te prometi fazer isso, seus pais estão em casa sã e salvos para quando você voltar – Harry disse e beijou-a – Eu... Te... Amo... – disse dando um beijo nela a cada palavra.

- Eu também te amo! – Hermione disse apertando ainda mais o abraço, como que para garantir que Harry não fosse mais sair. – Como você fez isso?

- McGonagall conseguiu me encontrar pelo anel, ai ela e o pessoal da Ordem me ajudaram a sair de lá... Ah, falando em anel, - Harry separou o abraço e colocou a mão no bolso, - isso é seu! – Harry disse tirando o anel do bolso. – Posso? – ele perguntou e Hermione deu a mão para ele colocar.

- Isso é mais um dos meus sonhos? E eu vou acordar daqui a pouco?

- Humm... em um jeito de descbrir. – Harry disse com um olhar malicioso.

- E como é?

- Assim, - Harry disse e a beijou, só pararam quando ficaram sem ar, então ele olhou para ela e perguntou, - Foi igual nos seus sonhos, ou esse foi mais real?

Wherever you are, wherever you are  
Onde quer que você esteja, Onde quer que você esteja

Don't you know it all depents on you

Você não sabe que tudo depende de você

- Me pareceu bem mais real, mas acho que mais um da pra ter certeza, - Hermione disse puxando-o pra outro beijo.

- Mas como eu disse, o que uma dama linda faz aqui enquanto ta tendo uma festa lá embaixo?

- Esperando meu príncipe encantado vir buscar no seu cavalo branco.

- Posso ficar devendo o cavalo branco? – Harry disse dando o braço pra Hermione.

- Só dessa vez. – Hermione disse aceitando o braço de Harry e saindo do quarto com ele.

For my dreams I hold my life  
Pelos meus sonhos eu levo minha vida  
For wishes I behold my night  
Pelos meus desejos eu contemplo a minha noite  
The truth at the end of time  
A verdade no fim do tempo  
Losing faith makes a crime  
Perdendo fé, fazendo um crime

- Olhem! É Harry Potter!

- Onde!?

- mas ele não estava morto!?

You can't force yourself upon me

Você não pode se impor sobre mim

And you never will  
E nunca fará isso

You can't keep digging in

Você não pode continuar cavando em

Desecrated graves

sepulturas profanadas

Harry e Hermione entraram no salão principal com esses comentários, mas pouco se importaram.

Aquela era a noite deles e nada poderia terminar com ela, muito menos comentários indiscretos, os dois dançaram conversaram namoraram, e para o alivio de Hermione que estava um pouco preocupada com Dave ela o viu com uma garota que também era da Lufa-Lufa. Para o choque de ambos, Rony estava dançando, o que já era grande coisa, porem o mais chocante foi ver que ele estava dançando com Luna Lovegood. Os seis, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Luna, draco e Gina. Conversaram por bastante tempo, no qual Harry contava sobre o que tinha acontecido durante o tempo que esteve longe. Draco e Gina sumiram no meio da festa, depois de um tempo eles não podiam mais ver Rony e Luna que foram 'dançar' e depois sumiram de vista.

Pra não ficarem de fora, Harry e Hermione deram sua escapada também, foram até o quarto _matar saudades_, foi sem duvida o melhor dia da vida de ambos, na opinião deles, um ótimo jeito de se despedir de tudo, da escola, dos amigos, mas pelo menos uma coisa tinham certeza, nunca mais teriam que se despedir um do outro.

Eles eram apenas adolescentes, que como todos tem as suas crises, nem todos passam pelo que os dois passaram, mas eles se amavam, e o amor deles foi capaz de vencer todo o mau.

_**Fim**_

* * *

**N/A:** É triste qnd acaba uma fic... Mas eu já to com meus projetos ai... Gostaram? Num foi um final triste como parecia q ia ser neh!? 

Bom, eu mandar bjos pra galera (sim eu sei q isso é ridiculo)

Todo mundo que deixou review

Ro Granger pq tbm tah nessa fic!

Vaniii pq é gente boa

Lara pq eu gosto muito dela!

E um beo especial pra Larissa pq me ajudou a escrever...

PS: Voces estao de prova de que eu ganhei a aposta! Vou ganhar HP e o EdP!!! Detalhe que eu já tenho, mas eu rasguei, tava lendo ai me deu odio da parte do bjo H/G e rasguei o livro ¬¬'...

Olha a ordem de todas as musicas da fic:

1º cap: Miss You - Blink182  
2º cap: Mother Earth - Within temptation  
3º cap: Where were you Last Nigh - Nightwish  
4º cap: You and me - Lifehouse  
5º cap: Things dont always turn out that way - The Calling  
6º cap: Out of my heart - BBMak  
7º cap: Next time - BBMak  
8º cap: Our farewell - Within Temptation  
9º cap: Far away - Nickelback  
10º cap: Sleeping sun - Nightwish  
11º cap: The Last Cruzade - Epica  
12º cap: Another day - Within Temptation  
13º cap: Somewhere - Within Temptation

Nesse cap eu botei um pedaço das 13 musicas, mas nao ta na mesma ordem...


End file.
